LOS GOLPES DEL AMOR
by Mel.2004
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Korra fuera una delincuente? Si ella aun fuera el Avatar, pero usara su poder con otros fines. Ella ocultaba su condición al mundo y este solo la veía como una persona que infringe la ley. ¿Podra el oficial Mako detenerla?
1. Nuevo trabajo

ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA NUEVA QUE TENGO EN MENTE. SUBIRE EL PRIMER CAPITULO (QUE ES MUY CORTO POR CIERTO) Y ESPERARE PARA VER SUS COMENTARIOS. DE ACUERDO A LO QUE OPINEN DECIDIRE SI LA CONTINUO O NO. ¡ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!

CAPITULO 1

El oficial Mako caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Ciudad República. No era un día como cualquier otro. Recientemente había sido ascendido de su puesto como policía, a oficial. Ese era su primer patrullaje en la ciudad con su nuevo rango.

Todo estaba igual de tranquilo y callado que siempre. La noche era algo fría y en viento no era muy fuerte.  
Mako no solo se ocupaba de los sectores más pobres, ahora debía también encargarse de los barrios de la gente de mejor posición económica y social. Se dirigió allí y las diferencias quedaron al descubierto enseguida. Esos barrios en verdad eran lujosos. A medida que caminabas, las casas eran más grandes y lujosas. No era un sector muy grande, por lo que no eran necesarios muchos policías para protegerlo.

El joven caminaba de regreso a su casa. Ya había cumplido con su horario.  
Paso cerca de una de las casas lujosas de ese sector cuando sintió un ruido extraño. Inmediatamente se oculto tras una pared para observar. Pudo distinguir a una persona intentando entrar a esa casa. Mako tomo a la persona por detrás y la derribo. Una vez que estuvo en el piso pudo observar que se trataba de una chica. De seguro no era mayor que él. Tenía el pelo castaño y unos hermosos ojos color agua. Su piel morena no hacía más que resaltar sus rasgos. En verdad era muy bonita.

-Hey - dijo la morena mientras se paraba - ¿Qué crees que haces?  
-Alto ahí. Soy policía. Estabas invadiendo una propiedad privada.  
-No es lo que parece.  
-Pues yo dirigía que pensabas robar allí.  
-Entonces si es lo que parece - dijo la morena con un tono burlón.  
-No te pases de lista chiquilla, no sabes de lo que soy capaz - dijo para luego crear una pequeña llama con su puño.  
-Tranquilo chispa - dijo burlándose, cosa que causo una reacción de ira en Mako.  
-Te mostrare como obedecer las leyes - dijo el morocho mientras se acercaba a la morena.

Mako tenía a la morena tomada por los brazos, dispuesto a esposarla.  
-Tranquilo, no quiero pelear. Por favor. Me disculpo por lo que te dije. Además - dijo la joven mientras en un audaz movimiento logro zafarse de él - este es un juego que se puede jugar de a dos.  
Inmediatamente la morena lanzo una bola de fuego enorme hacia Mako.  
- A eso le llamo yo una verdadera llama.- término diciendo la morena para luego entrar en combate con Mako.

Mako intentaba derribar a la morena, pero era inútil. Debía admitir que era el delincuente más hábil con el que había peleado. Ella esquivaba con precisión cada ataque de él. Finalmente, cuando el intento acercarse a ella para detenerla, la morena logro derribar lo de tal manera que ella quedo sobre él. La joven le arrebato las esposas y se las puso a Mako. Unió una de sus muñecas con un poste de luz.

-¿Quien es la lista ahora? - dijo burlándose.  
Mako intento con todas sus fuerzas romper las esposas pero no lo logro.  
-Debo irme ahora chispa. - le dijo la morena mirándolo a los ojos - cuando quieras podemos repetir esto.  
La joven se marcho y luego de unos minutos Mako logro derretir las esposas con su fuego control.

Había sido vencido en su primer día como oficial. Por una chiquilla irrespetuosa. No era aceptable.  
-Juro que te atrapare. Nadie se burla de mí.


	2. El reencuentro

_Hola gente ¡He vuelto!. Debido a sus respuestas positivas, las cuales agradezco mucho, aquí presento la continuación de esta historia. ¡Disfrútenla!  
_

**AVATAR: THE LEGEND OF KORRA NO ME PERTENECE**

**Capitulo 2**

El morocho llegó a su departamento y se desplomo sobre su cama. Había sido un día duro. Como oficial ahora tenía más trabajo, más exigencias.

El joven estaba exhausto y enojado. Recordaba su episodio con la delincuente. ¿Quien se había creído esa niña? De seguro no se llevaban muchos años, como máximo dos, pero para él seguía siendo una niña insolente. Decidió dormir y dejar toda la frustración atrás.

Unas voces lo despertaron en pleno sueño.  
-Mako. Mako. ¡Mako! - termino por gritar alguien.  
El joven se despertó y observó a su hermano junto a él.  
-¿Bolin? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?  
-Realmente eres adorable por las mañanas hermano.- bromeo el joven de ojos verdes.  
Mako le dirigió una mirada fulminante a su hermano.  
-No viniste exclusivamente para burlarte de mí. ¿O sí? - preguntó el morocho. Estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.  
-Vengo a buscarte para el entrenamiento. Se nos hace tarde.

El morocho salió disparado de la cama. El entrenamiento. ¿Como lo había olvidado?  
Estuvo listo en un par de minutos. Agarro su bolso y se dispuso a correr hacia la arena control junto a su hermano. Para su suerte, su departamento quedaba a unas pocas cuadras de allí.

Una vez que llegaron, ambos hermanos se cambiaron de ropa.  
-Por cierto ¿Como conseguiste entrar en mi departamento?  
-Un genio como yo no puede revelar sus secretos.  
-Usaste la llave que escondo debajo del tapete ¿No es así?  
-Tal vez, aun así no dejo de ser un genio ¿No?  
-Si tú lo dices. ¿Empezamos?

Ambos maestros comenzaron a practicar para el próximo juego. Si todo salía bien en ese partido, el equipo pasaría directamente a la final.

Cuando terminaron de entrenar, Mako se dirigió al vestuario.  
-¿Sucede algo? Estabas distraído durante el entrenamiento- preguntó su compañero, el maestro agua.  
-No Hasook. Solo no dormí bien. No te preocupes.

Una vez que termino de cambiarse, el maestro fuego se dirigió hacia su hermano.  
-¿Quieres hacer algo Bo?  
-¿Seguro? ¿No tienes que imponer la ley o algo por el estilo?  
Mako no pudo evitar reír, ciertamente el trabajo y el pro-control habían acabado con todo su tiempo libre.  
-No hay problema, se supone que hoy es mi día libre. Ven, vamos a comer, muero de hambre.  
-Esta bien.

Ambos jóvenes estaban dispuestos a salir cuando se toparon con una muchacha, de tez blanca y ojos verdes.  
-Mako – la chica se acerco a su novio y lo abrazo – al fin te encuentro.  
-Hola Asami – dijo Bolin.  
-Hola Bo ¿Cómo estuvo su entrenamiento?  
-Muy bien, ya sabes, vamos a arrasar con todo y con todos en la final –dijo Bolin muy entusiasmado.  
-De seguro que lo harán. Mako ¿Te gustaría almorzar conmigo?  
-Lo siento Asami, Mako prometió llevarme a comer, hace tiempo que no hacemos nada, hoy es solo mío – Bromeo Bolin tirando a su hermano del brazo para acercarlo a él.  
Todos comenzaron a reír, sobre todo Asami. Ella y Bolin se llevaban muy bien a pesar de que salía con Mako hace poco tiempo.  
-Esta bien, no peleen por mí. Les diré que vamos a hacer. Vamos a ir a comer los tres, hay suficiente de mí para ambos – término por decir el joven.

* * *

El almuerzo estuvo muy divertido, por primera vez el morocho realmente se relajo. Su trabajo le había dado muchos problemas, pero era algo que amaba y no lo iba abandonar, mucho menos ahora que había sido ascendido.

Mako ahora estaba en una plaza con su novia, Bolin se había marchado a su departamento. El joven maestro tierra había alquilado un pequeño departamento con Hasook, su compañero de pro-control. Mako decidió mudarse a otro lugar, ya que tenia horarios muy diferentes a los de los jóvenes, además era hora de que Bolin se independizara un poco de él. Ahora podría tener algo de intimidad con su novia sin que los molesten.

-Amor ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto su novia sacándolo de sus pensamientos  
-No nada, solo pensaba en lo afortunado que soy al tener una novia como tú.  
Asami se inclino para besar a su novio, pero este se alejo al escuchar un ruido. Saco de su bolsillo un pequeño aparato transmisor, el cual utilizaba para comunicarse con los demás policías. Tenía un mensaje de su jefa, Lin  
"Se que es tu día libre pero te necesito para una declaración"

* * *

Algo extrañado el joven maestro fuego se disculpo con su novia y se dirigió de inmediato a la estación de policías.  
Una vez allí, Lin lo recibió.  
-¿Qué sucede? Vine tan rápido como pude.  
-Tranquilo no es nada grave, solo te necesito para que reconozcas a alguien.  
-Esta bien. ¿De qué se trata?  
-Acompáñame, necesito que reconozcas a un ladrón, ya pregunte a todos los policías de las rondas nocturnas, solo quedas tu.

Mako entro al cuarto de reconocimiento. Era una pequeña sala con un vidrio enorme, detrás de este había una pared totalmente blanca donde ubicaban a los sospechosos para que las personas los reconozcan.  
La cortina que tapaba la ventana, impidiendo así ver lo que ocurría, se corrió.  
-¿Reconoces a esta persona? – pregunto Lin

El morocho observo el cuarto y se encontró con una chica de tez morena y ojos azules. El no olvidaba esos ojos. Era ella.  
-Si – dijo el joven sin ninguna duda – la reconozco.

* * *

_Este fue el segundo capitulo. Aun no hay MAKORRA pero calma, ¡pronto aparecerá!  
En verdad he estado muy bloqueada, me ha surgido un pequeño momento de inspiración y he escrito esto. Espero que haya quedado bien._


	3. Prisionero de tus ojos

Luego de reconocer a la morena, Mako pidió hablar con Lin.

-¿Cómo la atraparon?

-En realidad la arrestaron por pescar en el parque, ella es fuerte pero pronto se sumaron más hombres, simplemente no pudo con ellos. Además está un poco débil, supongo que no habrá comido en días. Pensaba dejarla en libertad, pero recibí una denuncia de alguien. Últimamente en los barrios altos, hay una persona infiltrada con sus características, sobre todo por la noche. Llame a todos los policías de guardia nocturna para ver si reconocían a la niña

-Oh sí. Yo impedí que ella robara la noche anterior, iba a informárselo, pero estuve ocupado. Lo siento.

-Está bien. Sé que te estoy quitando tiempo valioso, pero necesito que la interrogues.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Tú fuiste el único que la viste cometer un delito. Esa chica es inteligente, sabe escapar de las situaciones. No quiero que confunda a los guardias.

-Esta bien, lo hare.

El joven entro a la sala de interrogación, donde ya se encontraba la morena. Estaba esposada a la mesa. Para más seguridad, un guardia vigilaba la puerta, en caso de que quiera escapar.

El morocho se sentó frente a la morena quien estaba descansando. Tenía la cara apoyada sobre la mesa, la cual cubría con sus brazos.

-¡Despierta! – dijo Mako golpeando la mesa.

-Hola chispa – dijo la joven con una sonrisa en su rostro – se que vienes por tu revancha, pero estoy algo ocupada en estos momentos. Lo siento, en otra ocasión.

-Estoy harto de ti – dijo Mako mientras apretaba sus puños, intentando no atacar a la morena – estoy aquí para interrogarte.

-Al parecer me mandaron al policía lindo – dijo la joven de ojos azules sin problemas - pero eso no hará efecto en mí.

Mako intentaba controlar su ira, que crecía con cada palabra de esa niña.

-Deja de jugar, dime lo que quiero saber ¿Por qué quisiste robar en esa casa?

-No sé de lo que hablas chipa, yo no he robado en ningún lado. Estoy aquí por un delito menor, pescar en el parque, así que en un par de horas seré liberada – dijo muy aliviada la morena.

-Eso sería correcto, lamentablemente yo soy un testigo muy importante. Yo estaba allí cuando intentabas robar, así que estarás aquí durante un buen rato.

-No es problema para mí. No tengo prisa alguna.

-Habla ya.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-Tu nombre, para empezar.

-Dime el tuyo – respondió la morena sonriendo.

-No te diré mi nombre, esta interrogación es para ti, no para mí. Ahora, habla.

-No lo hare chispa. Una chica como yo no debe hablar con extraños. Puede ser muy peligroso. No se sabe cuántos pervertidos hay por ahí. ¿Acaso eres uno? – pregunto mientras lo analizaba con su vista.

-¿Qué? – pregunto el morocho. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando - ¡No soy un pervertido!

-Pruébalo, dime tu nombre.

-Aunque te diga mi nombre puedo estar mintiendo.

-Tengo la habilidad de darme cuenta cuando las personas me mienten. Dime tu nombre.

-Si lo hago ¿Me dirás el tuyo?

-Sería muy irrespetuoso de mi parte no presentarme ¿No crees, chispa?

El morocho dio un largo suspiro. Esa chica era imposible, decidió seguir su juego, solo quería terminar con todo lo más rápido posible.

-Mako, mi nombre es Mako – dijo finalmente.

-Ummm Mako – repitió la morena mientras analizaba el nombre – Te creo. Bonito nombre chispa.

-¿Por qué me sigues llamando chispa? Te he dicho que mi nombre es Mako

-Prefiero chispa, se ajusta más a tu personalidad.

El maestro fuego comenzaba a impacientarse.

-Dime tu nombre ahora.

-Korra – dijo la joven mirándolo a los ojos – me llamo Korra.

El morocho no sabía porque, pero había algo en esos ojos color cielo que lo deslumbraba. Sacudió su cabeza alejando sus pensamientos, debía seguir con el interrogatorio.

-Muy bien es un comienzo…. Korra

-¿Ahora qué? – pregunto la joven.

-Ahora vas a decirme la verdad. ¿Por qué robabas allí?

-Al parecer te golpeaste la cabeza de pequeño, ya te lo he dicho, yo no estaba robando.

-Oh vamos. ¿Acaso no quieres salir ya de aquí para ir afuera? Podrías comer algo.

En ese preciso momento el estomago de Korra emitió un sonido, dejando a la vista la falta de comida.

Mako sonrió. Ya la tenía donde quería.

-Es cierto que estoy hambrienta, pero eso no me detendrá. Al contrario. Si me quedo hasta tarde, tendrán que darme de comer, como a un preso más.

La sonrisa del maestro fuego se desvaneció en un segundo. En verdad esa chica era imposible.

-Está bien. Como quieras. Tal vez pasar una noche aquí te ayude a confesar.

Mako se levanto de su silla y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¿Ya te vas, chispa? - preguntó la morena con burla.

Lo próximo que se escucho fue un enorme portazo. En verdad esa joven sacaba lo peor de el.

* * *

-¿Que te ha dicho? - preguntó Lin cuando observo al morocho salir del cuarto donde estaba la morena.  
-Nada. Solo su nombre, a cambio de conocer el mío. Es imposible. No va a hablar.  
-Habrá que dejarla aquí mientras investigamos. Gracias Mako. Puedes irte.  
-¿Estas segura? Es decir, no me importaría quedarme aquí. De todas formas no tengo planes para hoy.  
-Si en verdad lo deseas puedes hacerlo. Luego te daré otro día libre. Podrías ir a patrull-

Lin dejo de hablar cuando escucho un par de gritos desde la sala de interrogación. Inmediatamente se dirigió con Mako allí.  
Al abrir la puerta se encontraron con el guardia que estaba vigilando la puerta tirado sobre el piso.

La morena se encontraba encima del hombre, tenía el puño levantado, dispuesta a golpearlo.

El morocho logro reducir a la joven, la cual aun estaba enojada. Por su parte, Lin se aseguro de que el hombre estaba bien.  
-¿Qué demonios has hecho? – le pregunto Mako a la morena.  
-¡No permito que nadie me ponga una mano encima!  
Lin y Mako dirigieron su mirada hacia el hombre, quien se defendió al instante.  
-Juro que no la toque, no intencionalmente. Estaba intentando esposarla y mi mano rozo, rozo …. – dijo el guardia, intentando encontrar la palabras adecuadas.  
-¡Mi trasero! – grito la morena – Voy a matarte – dijo intentando saltar de nuevo sobre aquel hombre.

Afortunadamente para el guardia, Lin logro colocarle las esposas a Korra y derribarla en el suelo.  
-¡Es suficiente! Deben detener esto. Oficial ¿En verdad no fue intencional lo que sucedió?  
-Lo juro jefa, intente explicarle pero estaba furiosa.  
-Esta bien, lo hablaremos luego. En cuanto a ti …..  
-Korra – Dijo Mako completando la frase.  
-Korra….. Te encerraremos hasta que te dignes a hablar. Luego aclararemos este asunto.

* * *

Mako dejo que la jefa haga su trabajo y se dirigió a patrullar el parque.  
Ya era de tarde cuando volvió a la estación, todo estaba muy calmado.

-Mako – dijo Lin apenas vio entrar al joven – te necesito.  
-¿Qué sucede?  
-Debo ir a investigar un robo y debo llevarme a algunos oficiales, necesito que vigiles a Korra.  
-¿No puede vigilarla alguien mas? No me agrada estar cerca de ella.  
-Si, lo sé, pero el único guardia disponible es el que Korra ataco. No quiere volver a verla.  
- Esta bien, lo intentare.  
-Gracias Mako, debo irme.

El morocho se dirigió a la celda donde estaba la morena. Al llegar la encontró sentada sobre su cama.  
-Hola chispa. ¿Me extrañaste?  
El morocho se maldijo a sí mismo por decidir cuidar a Korra.  
-No, estoy aquí porque el guardia que atacaste se niega a cuidarte.  
-En verdad lo asuste ¿No? – dijo Korra mientras reía.  
-De todas formas, solo vengo a cuidarte, no hablare contigo. Al menos no hasta que me digas lo que quiero saber.  
-Ya te dije que no se de que hablas.  
-Bueno, en ese caso – el joven se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a la celda de la morena.

Mako prendió la radio que tenia al lado suyo. Muchos guardias se distraían con ella.  
Inmediatamente comenzó a sonar una canción

_Cuando vi tu cara._  
_Me convertí en prisionero de tus ojos._  
_Y haría cualquier cosa._  
_Para permanecer y estar contigo._

El joven observaba a Korra a medida que la canción sonaba. La morena estaba sentada en su cama, observando su celda. No pudo dejar de mirar sus ojos, podría decirse que estaba hipnotizado por ellos.

_El amor es ciego, el amor te engaña._  
_Llegaste y me capturaste._  
_Ahora soy un prisionero de tus ojos._

Rápidamente, Mako cambio de canción, esta le provocaba una sensación rara.

* * *

_Tal como dije, aqui subo el tercer capitulo, en el que hay interaccion Mako-Korra.  
Agradezco sus mensajes.  
Aprovecho para aclarar que la cancion utilizada en mi historia no me pertenece, le pertenece al grupo **JUDAS PRIEST  
**Estaba escuchando esta cancion mientras escribia y me dije ¿Por que no incorporarla? Puede encajar con la historia.  
Espero subir pronto el cuarto capitulo.  
SALUDOS._


	4. ¿Nueva amenaza?

**Avatar: the legend of Korra no me pertenece.**

**Capitulo 4**

Comenzaba a oscurecer y Lin aún no llegaba. Mako estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Quería regresar a su departamento.

-Oye chispa - lo llamo la joven. Era la primera vez que le dirigía la palabra en un par de horas.  
-¿Que quieres?  
-Tengo hambre. ¿Cuándo sirven la cena?  
-Deberás esperar un poco más. Aun es temprano.

El joven observo como Lin entraba con sus policías a la estación.  
Se levantó de su silla, dejándole la "honorable" tarea de cuidar a Korra a otro policía.

-¿Que sucedió? - pregunto Mako.  
- La triple amenaza. Fueron a cobrar su cuota a uno de sus clientes y como no pudo pagarles, le robaron algunas pertenencias de su casa. Aun no logramos atraparlos. No tenemos pruebas contra ellos.

-Pronto los atraparemos.  
-Por cierto ¿Cómo te fue a ti?  
-No me dijo nada más. Solo me hablo hace un momento para pr-  
-Jefa Lin! Venga rápido.

* * *

Lin se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde provenía esa voz. Mako la siguió.  
Al llegar pudo notar que el guardia que había reemplazado a Mako, tenía a la morena en sus brazos.

-¿Que paso? - preguntó Lin.  
-No lo sé. Se levanto de la cama y se desmayo.  
-Hace días que no come. Esta débil. Llama a un médico, yo la llevare a otra sala. - dijo Mako.

El morocho tomo a Korra en sus brazos y la llevó a una sala mas grande. Entro en el cuarto donde descansaban los guardias durante sus horas extras. Apoyo a la morena sobre el sillón e inmediatamente Lin entro allí.

-Muchacho, el médico está por venir. Puedes irte.  
-¿Estas segura? Puedo quedarme.  
-De ninguna manera. Ya has cubierto tus horas.

Mako le dedico una mirada a Korra, la cual Lin noto.

-¿Estas preocupado por ella? - le preguntó.  
-¿Qué? - pregunto el joven. Tenía que ser una broma. Si hay alguien que no merece su atención es ella. -No, solo pensaba que tal vez es una trampa para escapar solo eso.  
-No lo creo. En verdad está mal. Ve a descansar. Lo mereces.

* * *

El joven maestro fuego se dirigió a su departamento a descansar. Había sido un día largo.  
Al día siguiente se dirigió a su trabajo por la mañana.

-Hola Mako. - dijo uno de los guardias - llegas temprano.  
-Oh sí. Descanse bien. Por cierto ¿Tú estuviste aquí a la noche no?  
-Sí.  
-¿Sabes cómo esta-  
El joven se detuvo debido a que Lin entro a la sala.

-Hola Mako. Tengo un trabajo para ti.  
-¿De qué trata?  
-Una nueva mafia apareció en la ciudad. Al parecer es poderosa. Van ganando territorio. No falta mucho para que tomen la mayor parte de la ciudad. Necesito que vayas y hables con las personas. Necesitamos más información.  
- Esta bien.

* * *

El morocho pasó un par de horas en las calles, buscando información. Era inútil. Nadie estaba dispuesto a hablar.  
Mako ya estaba marchando se, cuando una persona se acerco a él. Era un hombre, mucho mayor que él.

-Tu buscas a la nueva mafia. ¿No es así?  
-¿Que información tienes?  
-Solo sé que se reúnen allí - dijo el hombre, señalando una pequeña casa abandonada al fondo de la calle.

El joven se dirigió allí y, efectivamente, había un grupo de hombres reunidos. Mako se escondio bajo la ventana y escucho su conversación.

**-¿Alguna pista?**  
**-No**  
**-Nada.**  
El joven no podía ver dentro de la casa, pero pudo distinguir a tres personas diferentes hablando.  
**-¿Que hacemos ahora? Es posible que este en la cárcel.**  
**-No lo sé. No podemos seguir con nuestro plan sin Korra.**  
El muchacho no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Cada vez más cosas complicaban a la morena.  
**-Esta bien. Haremos esto. Mañana por la noche atacamos a la estación. Debemos juntar a nuestro mejor grupo de hombres. Vamos a sacarla de allí.**

Antes de que pudieran terminar su reunión, Mako salió de allí y se dirigió a la estación de policías.

* * *

-¿Que sucede? - preguntó Lin al ver entrar corriendo al muchacho.  
-Encontré a la nueva mafia. Los escuche hablando. Korra es parte de ellos.  
-¿Qué? - preguntó Lin sorprendida. Si bien la joven era problemática, nunca pensaron que podría formar parte de una mafia.  
-Korra forma parte de la mafia. Planean atacar la estación policial mañana y rescatarla.  
-Eso es malo. Voy a avisar a mis hombres.

Apenas Lin se retiro de la sala, Mako visito la celda de la morena.  
Al notar la presencia del joven, la morena sonrió.  
-Hola chispa. ¿Vienes a ver como estoy?  
-Cállate. - dijo el morocho - ya descubrimos que eres parte de una mafia.  
El joven esperaba que la morena demostrara algo de preocupación, pero en cambio, Korra siguió sonriendo.  
-En verdad no se de lo que hablas chispa. Ese cuento de la mafia no me presionara. Al menos que todo esto sea una farsa y solo quieras acercarte a mí

El maestro fuego estaba furioso.  
De repente escucho la voz de Lin llamándolo.

* * *

-¿Que sucede Lin?  
-Hemos hecho un plan. Trasladaremos a Korra fuera de aquí. Mañana nos prepararemos para luchar.  
-Esta bien. Mañana los atacaremos.  
-No, tú no vendrás mañana.  
-¿Qué? - preguntó confundido el joven.  
-Necesito que cuides a Korra. Eres el único capaz de hacer frente a la situación. En verdad solo tu puedes hacerlo. Son solo dos días.  
- Esta bien. Yo la cuidare. ¿Donde la trasladaran?

Lin dio un largo suspiro antes de hablar.  
-Necesito que te lleves a Korra contigo... A tu departamento.

* * *

_Hola gente. Hoy termine de escribir este capitulo (por mas que sea algo corto), espero que les guste, en el proximo Korra vivira con Mako... ¿Que pasara? jajajajaj  
¡Saludos!_


	5. Convivencia forzada

**Avatar: the legend of Korra no me pertenece**

**Capitulo 5  
**  
Mako se acerco a la celda de la morena y abrió la misma.  
Korra, extrañada, se levanto de su cama y, antes de que pudiera preguntar, el joven comenzó a hablar.  
-Vamos. Vendrás a mi departamento. Serán un par de días.  
-¿No te parece un poco apresurado? Es decir, eres muy lindo, me halagas, pero apenas nos conocemos.  
Mako no podía creer la disposición que tenía la morena para bromear.  
Mantuvo la puerta abierta y Korra salio de su celda. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que le coloquen las esposas para asegurarse de que no escape.

* * *

Lin se acerco a los dos jóvenes.  
- Mako se hará cargo de ti durante dos días. Esta de mas decir que estarás vigilada las 24 horas. Dame la mano. - la joven extendió su brazo y Lin le colocó un brazalete - con esto podremos saber donde estas. No intentes sacarlo. Solo se desactiva con un código. No intentes romperlo. Una alarma nos alertara al instante.  
-Como digas - dijo la morena mientras Lin le acercaba un bolso. - ¿Que es eso?  
-Aquí tienes ropa para cambiarte.  
-Esta bien - dijo la joven de ojos azules agarrando su bolso.- vamos chispa.

El morocho estaba dispuesto a salir con Korra, cuando su jefa la detuvo agarrando la del brazo.  
-Espera. Korra. Quiero que te unas a nosotros. Creo que no eres consciente de lo que esa mafia significa. Puedes ser una testigo contra ellos. Nosotros te protegeremos , no tienes que temer.  
-Puedo cuidarme sola. Vamos -dijo mirando seriamente a Mako.  
La morena quiso retirarse, pero la mujer la detuvo de nuevo.  
-No me has dado una respuesta.  
-La respuesta es no. Vamos Mako.  
El morocho noto como su piel se erizo. Era la primera vez que la morena lo llamaba por su nombre.  
No dijo nada, solo se limito a llevar a la morena a su departamento.

* * *

El ambiente era muy incomodo. Ninguno dijo una palabra durante el camino. Mako comenzaba a extrañar los chistes de la joven. Prefería eso a un silencio infernal.  
-Aquí es - dijo finalmente.  
El joven abrió la puerta de su departamento e hizo pasar a la morena.  
-Wow - exclamo la morena - esto es hermoso.  
-¿En verdad te gusta? - preguntó. Su departamento era un poco chico, si bien contaba con dos dormitorios. Su novia siempre le decía que debía mudarse. Que debía conseguir algo mejor.  
-¿Estas bromeando? Es genial.  
Mako observo por la ventana y notó que ya era de noche.  
-Sera mejor dormir. - camino junto a la morena y entro en una habitación. - Aquí dormirás. Yo estaré junto a tu cuarto. No in-  
-Ya lo se. No intentaré nada.- dijo antes de que el joven pudiera terminar la frase..  
-¿Esperas una invitación para dormir junto a mi? - preguntó Korra al ver que el joven no se marchaba.  
Mako se sonrojo un poco.  
-No. Ya me voy.

El morocho se derrumbo sobre su cama y se durmió al instante.  
Luego de un par de horas sintió una sensación rara y despertó.  
Lentamente abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al encontrar a la morena sentada en la punta de su cama.  
-Korra ¿Que ha-  
Mako no pudo seguir hablando, ya que la morena lo beso.  
Si se sorprendió cuando la morena estaba junto a el, ahora que lo había besado, casi estuvo a punto de caer de la cama.  
El joven logro separarse.  
-Espera es-  
Nuevamente fue interrumpido por la morena. Esta vez, Mako siguió el beso. Comenzó a explorar su cuerpo. Luego se dirigió a besar su cuello. Su piel lo atrapo. Casi tanto como sus ojos.  
Esta vez, fue Korra quien separo al joven.  
-Chispa.  
-Dime como quieras - dijo el joven mientras se inclinaba para besar de nuevo a la morena. Una vez mas, la joven de ojos azules lo separó.  
-Chispa... Chispa... Chispa.  
La morena no dejaba de repetir su apodo. El joven no entendía por que.

Un dolor en su mejilla hizo que saltara de la cama.  
-¡Chispa! - grito la morena.  
Mako observo a Korra, quien estaba parada junto a su cama. Se miro al espejo y noto su mejilla algo roja. Todo había sido un sueño. Y la morena había encontrado la peor manera de despertarlo.  
El joven recordó que, a pesar de su sueño, su relación con la morena no cambiaba.  
-¿Que crees que haces? - preguntó recordando la bofetada.  
-No es culpa mía. No te despertabas.  
-Pudiste haberme echado un poco de agua.  
-Ups. - dijo la morena sonriendo - no pensé en eso.  
La joven se dirigió a la sala principal y Mako no se animo a decirle algo. Aun tenia mu y presente su sueño. Podría haber jurado que sintió sus besos, su piel.  
Luego de unos segundos decido que era mejor actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Se dirgio a la cocina, donde ya estaba Korra.  
-Tengo hambre chispa.  
-Voy a ir por comida y tu de-  
-Ya lo se, debo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada.  
-No, tu vendrás conmigo, es mejor si te tengo cerca.  
Korra le dedico una sonrisa burlona, a causa de sus ultimas palabras. Mako simplemente la ignoro, a partir de ahora iba a pasar muchas situaciones como esa, no debía alterarse por cada una.

* * *

La morena se dirigió junto al joven a comprar su almuerzo.  
El joven entro a un negocio, mientras la morena lo esperaba fuera. Mako estaba volviendo cuando se cruzo con Bolin y Hasook.  
-Hola Mako – dijeron alegremente Bolin y su compañero.  
-Hola chicos – dijo el joven rogando que siguieran su camino. No podían encontrarlo con Korra, seria una situación rara.

Para la mala suerte del morocho, la joven de ojos azules se acerco a el, ignorando completamente la presencia de sus compañeros.  
-Hey ¿Podemos volver a- se detuvo Korra cuando observo a los jóvenes.  
-Mako ¿Por qué no nos presentas a tu amiga? – dijo Hasook. Estaba claro que esa frase tenia un doble sentido  
-No es mi amiga – respondió rápidamente Mako, de mal humor.  
El maestro agua esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar esa frase.  
-En ese caso, me presentare yo mismo – respondió sonriendo aun – el es Bolin, hermano de Mako – dijo mientras señalaba al joven maestro tierra. Korra le dedico un saludo amable que el joven correspondió. Mako estaba sorprendido al ver lo amable que parecía la morena por el exterior. – y yo soy Hasook, amigo de ambos.  
El joven maestro agua tomo la mano de la joven y la beso, era un pequeño truco que hacia para conseguir chicas.  
-Un placer conocerla…..- continuo el joven.  
-Korra – dijo la morena completando su frase. Korra se detuvo a mirar los ojos claros del joven. - ¿Eres de la tribu agua?  
-Mis padres son de la tribu agua, vinieron aquí cuando mi madre estaba embarazada, por lo que toda mi vida viví aquí. Veo que tu conoces bien ese lugar – dijo observando sus características, típicas de dicha tribu.  
-No, yo nací aquí. No soy de la tribu agua.  
-Tal vez tus padres son de allí.  
-No lo son, en realidad no estoy relacionada con ese lugar.- termino diciendo rápidamente la morena. Mako aprovecho el momento para poner fin a la conversación.  
-Debemos irnos, hasta luego chicos.

* * *

Una vez que regresaron al departamento, ambos jóvenes almorzaron.  
-Perdona lo de hace un momento – dijo el joven refiriéndose a su charla con el maestro agua- Hasook puede ser un poco… persistente.  
-No hay problema, parece un buen chico. Me agrada.  
Por alguna razón, Mako no tomo para bien ese comentario. Comenzó a buscar una explicación a su reacción, trato de converserse de que solo era porque la morena no era el tipo de chica que esperaba para su amigo. Es decir, debía ser solamente eso. No es posible que este celoso, no tratándose de Korra.

Luego de terminar de almorzar, Mako decidió relajarse, después de todo no podía volver al trabajo. Solo debía enfocarse en cuidar a la morena, tarea que hasta el momento le resultaba fácil.  
El joven se encontraba sentado en su sillón cuando la morena se acerco junto a el.  
-Y bien ¿Qué haremos ahora?  
-No haré nada contigo, recuerda que solo eres una delincuente.  
-Oh vamos chispa, pasaremos dos días juntos, al menos podríamos intentar no matarnos durante ese tiempo. ¿No crees?

* * *

Mako no sabia como, pero Korra lo había convencido de pasear por la ciudad. Esa chica definitivamente era buen apara persuadir a las personas.  
Los jóvenes caminaban por la tranquila ciudad cuando escucharon los gritos de una mujer en pedido de auxilio.  
Rápidamente Korra se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la mujer. Mako se soprendio. ¿Acaso no debía ser la mala? Algo confundido el morocho la siguió.

Cuando llego junto a Korra se sorprendió al notar la escena. Había un perro oso polar echado sobre el suelo. La mujer estaba muy nerviosa.  
-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Mako.  
-Esta preñada, esta por tener familia.

Mako estaba preparado para muchas cosas, pero cumplir el rol de partero, no era una de ellas.  
Para sorpresa del joven Korra se encargo de eso, al parecer sabia muy bien lo que hacia.  
Luego de una hora, la joven de ojos azules, recibió a cinco hermosos cachorros perro oso polar. Por desgracia la madre no sobrevivió.  
La mujer, al parecer su dueña, estaba muy triste por lo sucedido. Mako se dirigió a consolarla mientras observaba a la morena. Tal vez intentaría escapar.  
El joven se sorprendió nuevamente al ver a Korra acariciar y cuidar a los cachorros. Descubrió un lado sensible que nunca pensó que tendría. Un lado de ella que realmente le gustaba.  
-Tranquila, se que estas triste, pero debes enfocarte en los cachorros - dijo la morena acercándose a la mujer. Su voz era suave, reconfortante.  
-Lo se, lamentablemente no puedo ocuparme de todos. Debo dar algunos en adopción. Gracias por ayudarme jovencita - dijo la mujer mientras le daba un abrazo.

* * *

Korra entro en el departamento y se sentó en el sillón. Permanecia callada. Mako se acerco a ella lentamente.  
-¿Estas bien? - pregunto.  
-Si, es solo que...- dijo la morena intentando explicarse.  
-Te afecto lo del perro oso polar.- termino por decir el morocho.- ¿Sabes? Nunca vi este lado tuyo, es mas, por unos segundos dejaste de ser una niña para mi.  
-¡No soy una niña! - dijo gritando la morena. Habia vuelto a la normalidad - Es mas tu no debes ser mayor que yo.  
-¡Tengo 19 años! - le respondio gritando el joven.  
-Y yo tengo 17.- la morena miro por la ventana y observo que ya era de noche, inmediatamente se retracto - ¡18!  
-Estoy confundido - dijo Mako. No sabia que edad tomar.  
-Tengo 17 años. Mañana es mi cumpleaños - dijo la morena.  
-Espera ¿Por que dudaste? ¿No te acuerdas de tu propio cumpleaños?  
-No es que no me acuerde, es solo que es difícil recordarlo cuando no lo celebras hace años.  
-¿Por que no lo haces? - pregunto intrigado Mako.  
-Celebrar mi cumpleaños solo me recuerda que estoy sola en este mundo. Por eso deje de hacerlo.  
-Oh, vamos. Debes tener a alguien. ¿Que hay de tu familia?  
Mako observo como la cara de Korra cambio en un segundo. Un par de lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, las cuales intento ocultar inútilmente.  
-Es tarde, debo irme a dormir- dijo la morena para luego correr a su habitación.

El morocho escucho un fuerte portazo. No sabia que había sucedido.  
-Maldición - dijo lamentándose de haber preguntado lo que no debía.

* * *

_Hola. He vuelto.  
Este capitulo ha sido un poco largo, habia escrito una cosa totalmente diferente pero la borre ya que no me agradaba. Re-hice esto y ha quedado tal como esperaba. Quiero agradecer sus mensajes, la historia ha tenido un buen impacto, eso me alegra.  
Durante este tiempo estuve estudiando para un examen importante, el cual rendia el jueves. No pude rendirlo debido a un error y tengo que anotarme y rendirlo nuevamente dentro de 3 meses. Esto afecto mi animo, asi que decidi terminar y subir el capitulo hoy, para que mi mal humor no afecte la historia.  
Quiero comentar que estaba mirando sus reviews y respondi uno de **The Power To Choose. **Como era la primera vez que recibia un review suyo, pase por su perfil y me entere que su cumpleaños era el 22 de abril (me quedo grabado ya que el mio fue el 20). Es algo atrasado pero... ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!  
Subi este capitulo apenas tuve un poco de tiempo por ti, consideralo un regalo (no se aceptan devoluciones en caso de que no te guste) jajajjajaja.  
Bueno espero que esta historia siga siendo de su agrado, subire el proximo capitulo cuando disponga de mas tiempo (los examenes me estan matando, mucha informacion para mi cerebro)  
Saludos!_


	6. ¿Celos?

**Avatar the legend of Korra no me pertenece.**

**Capitulo 6**

Mako despertó temprano. Había dormido fatal, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había sucedido con Korra la noche anterior.  
El morocho se levanto de su cama y se dirigió a la cocina. Como suponía, la morena aun no despertaba.

Mako debía ir a comprar el desayuno, así que aprovecho ese momento para hacerlo.  
Se dirigió a la tienda más cercana y compro un par de cosas. Volvió a su departamento, sirvió la comida y se dirigió a la habitación de Korra para despertarla. Lentamente abrió la puerta de su habitación y se encontró con que estaba vacía.  
Mako no lo podía creer. Se desespero. La morena había escapado.  
El morocho se maldijo a sí mismo por no ser más atento. Corrió hacia la puerta de la entrada, dispuesto a buscarla, cuando escucho un ruido.  
El joven observo como la morena salía del cuarto del baño.  
-Buenos días Chispa - dijo la morena, quien luego observó su posición- ¿Ibas a algún lado?  
-Eh, yo - el joven no podía creerlo. No había intentado escapar. - No, solo estaba - ¿Que debía decirle? No podía quedar expuesto frente a ella - No importa, el desayuno está listo.

Ambos jóvenes se sentaron a comer. El ambiente era tranquilo, el morocho supuso que Korra era mas callada durante las mañanas.  
-Por cierto - dijo Korra cortando el silencio - olvida lo de anoche. No paso nada.  
Mako levanto la mirada, iba a insistir en preguntar acerca de su reacción, pero luego miro la cara de la joven y supo que en verdad no quería hablar del tema.  
-Esta bien. No paso nada.  
-¿Que haremos hoy, chispa? - preguntó la morena volviendo a ser de nuevo esa chica burlona.  
Mako no pudo contestar ya que alguien toco su puerta.  
-¿Quien es? - preguntó. Era muy temprano para la visitas.  
-Vamos hermano. Te estoy esperando. - se escuchó la voz de Bolin  
-Maldición - dijo Mako. - había olvidado que hoy debo entrenar.  
El morocho tomo sus cosas y se dirigió corriendo hacia la morena  
-Tu vienes conmigo - dijo agarrando la del brazo. No iba a permitir que se quedará sola, no después de la sensación que acababa de vivir.  
Ambos jóvenes salieron del departamento.  
-Ho-la Korra ¿No? - dijo el maestro tierra extrañado al ver a la morena.  
-Si, hola Bolin, es bueno verte de nuevo.

* * *

Durante el trayecto nadie se atrevió a decir nada. Una vez que llegaron Mako y Bolin fueron directo al gimnasio mientras Korra se sentaba en una esquina a observar.  
-Perdón por la tardanza es que - comenzó a decir Hasook mientras corría hacia ellos, pero luego se detuvo al ver a la morena - ¡Chicos! ¿Por qué no me avisan que teníamos a una invitada especial? - dijo acercando se a la joven  
-Hola Hasook - dijo la morena levantándose.  
Mako pudo observar como el maestro agua saludaba a la morena. Algo dentro de él comenzó a molestarle.  
-Hasook, debemos entrenar. - dijo serio el morocho.  
-Que agua fiestas - gruño Hasook. Ante tal comentario la morena no pudo evitar reír y esa sensación de incomodidad aumento en el maestro fuego.  
Finalmente el maestro agua se alejo de la morena y todos comenzaron a entrenar.

Una vez que terminaron los tres jóvenes se reunieron.  
-Hey Mako – dijo Bolin - ¿Por qué Korra salió de tu departamento tan temprano? ¿Paso la noche allí?  
Hasook, un poco molesto, rápidamente cuestiono al joven.  
-Pensé que me habías dicho que no era "tu amiga".  
El morocho estaba enojado. ¿Por qué debe importarle su relación con Korra?. A pesar de sentirse así, decidió calmarse.  
-Korra no es nada mío, ni siquiera mi amiga. Es una conocida de Lin, la cual no tiene dónde hospedarse y me ofrecí a hacerlo. Mañana mismo se marcha, es todo – A pesar de decir la verdad en cuanto al tiempo de su hospedaje, Mako mintió acerca de la situación legal de Korra. Era peligroso que se filtre información.  
-¿Estas seguro? – Insistió Hasook .  
-Si – respondió Mako, no tenía otra opción.  
Ante su respuesta, Hasook se dirigió a hablar con Korra, Mako intento detenerlo pero en ese preciso momento su novia apareció.

* * *

-Mako – grito Asami mientras lo abrazaba.  
Mako correspondió el abrazo y pudo notar que la morena lo estaba observando.  
-Te he extrañado – dijo la morocha sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Luego observo a la morena hablando con Hasook - ¿Quién es ella?  
El joven se puso nervioso, no sabía que decirle a su novia.  
Asami se acerco a Korra.  
-Hola, me llamo Asami, soy la novia de Mako.  
-Korra – se presento la morena mientras le daba la mano.  
Mako estaba junto a su novia, rogándole a los espíritus que la morena no diga nada que lo comprometa. Asami era muy celosa y posesiva con su novio, una vez hizo un escándalo por una chica que se acerco al morocho a pedirle un autógrafo.  
-Y bien ¿A quien vienes a ver? – pregunto sin rodeos la joven.  
Mako sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido.  
Korra observo a Mako antes de responder.  
-A Hasook – dijo mirando al joven, el cual estaba a su lado.  
Por su parte, el maestro agua decidió seguir el juego. Todas las personas cercanas a la pareja sabían los problemas de celos de la chica de ojos verdes.  
-Oh si- dijo mientras tomaba con un brazo a la morena por la cintura y la atraía más hacia su cuerpo – Korra es una chica….. Especial ¿Entiendes?  
La morena comenzó a reír mientras se alejaba con su "chico", dejando a Mako solo con su novia.  
-Me agrada, creo que hacen linda pareja – dijo Asami.  
Mako no respondió, estaba observando a Korra y Hasook.  
-Tengo una idea – dijo Asami tirando del brazo de su novio mientras se acercaba a los jóvenes de ojos azules – Vayamos a una cita doble. ¿Qué les parece?  
-No lo sé – dijo Hasook mientras tomaba por la cintura a la morena – me gustaría pasar un tiempo a solas con Korra.  
-¡Es una gran idea! – dijo rápidamente Mako. Odiaba la idea de que estén solos – Vamos.

* * *

Los cuatro jóvenes encontraron un restaurante agradable para almorzar.  
Mako se sentó junto a Asami, Korra y Hasook, frente a ellos. Desde su lugar Mako podía observar como ambos jóvenes tenían una plática agradable.  
-¿Cómo se conocieron? – pregunto finalmente Asami.  
-Oh, Korra es fan nuestra, un día simplemente me pidió un autógrafo y…. no lo sé….. Descubrimos que éramos compatibles – respondió el joven mientras intentaba abrazar a Korra, quien lo esquivo.  
-Oh si – dijo fingiendo una sonrisa – no sé qué haría sin él.  
En ese momento Asami se levanto de su asiento para ir al baño, pero Hasook seguía intentando acercarse a la morena.  
-Tócame y te aseguro que perderás la mano – dijo Korra seriamente. Hasook, quien había dirigido su mano hacia las piernas de la morena, se alejo algo asustado.  
-Es suficiente Hasook – dijo algo molesto Mako.  
-¿Qué? – Pregunto indignado el joven de ojos celestes – recuerda que esta mentira es para salvarte el trasero a ti.  
-¡Dejen de pelar! – Alzo la voz la morena – parecen dos niños.  
Asami llego del baño en ese momento, pero estaba tan distraída que no noto el cambio de humor de sus compañeros.

* * *

Luego de la comida, todos se dirigieron a la plaza.  
En un momento del día, Mako se acerco a Korra sigilosamente.  
-Escúchame, debes regresar al departamento. Yo ire luego.  
-Esta bien, Hasook me acompañara – dijo Korra retirándose, pero el morocho la tomo por el brazo.  
-No, iras sola.  
-Pensé que tenias miedo de que me escape – dijo Korra mirándolo a los ojos - ¡Espera! ¿Acaso esta celoso? – termino por decir la morena con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.  
-¿Qué? ¡No! Por si no te diste cuenta, estoy con Asami y soy muy feliz con ella.  
-Si, claro. Entonces ¿Por qué no le dices que vivo contigo? – pregunto la joven.  
Mako no sabía que decirle, por suerte su novia llego y lo salvo de ese momento.  
-¿Interrumpo algo?- pregunto seria.  
-Oh no, ya me iba.  
-Es una lástima, me agrado conocerte.  
-Lo mismo digo – dijo la morena mientras le daba la mano a la joven de ojos verdes.  
De pronto llego el joven maestro agua, quien estaba observando los pájaros en el parque.  
-Hasook debo irme. ¿Me acompañas? – dijo Korra mientras miraba a Mako sonriendo.  
-Claro – dijo sin pensarlo dos veces, el joven.

* * *

Luego de un par de horas caminando por la ciudad, Mako se separo de su novia y se dirigió a su departamento.  
Estaba por abrir la puerta cuando escucho la risa de Korra y Hasook del otro lado. Rápidamente abrió la puerta y se encontró con ambos jóvenes sentados en el sillón.  
-Mako – dijo en tono amable Hasook - ¿Cómo estuvo tu cita con Asami?  
-Bien – respondió de la forma menos amable – por cierto….. Hasook…. Creo que deberías volver a tu casa, es algo tarde.  
-¿Qué dices? Ni si quiera ha caído la noche – respondió la morena.  
-Tienes razón – dijo Mako maldiciendo su escusa- pero Hasook debe volver a su casa, tiene que entrenar para la final, además estoy cansado.  
Hasook entendió la hostilidad de Mako y se marcho sin decir una palabra.  
Por su parte, Korra increpo al morocho apenas este cerro la puerta.  
-¿Siempre eres así de amable con tus amigos?  
-Solo le dije que quería dormir, es todo.  
-Eso es mentira, lo hiciste porque estas celoso.  
-Por favor – dijo Mako riendo - ¿Yo? ¿Celoso de ti?  
-Si – dijo la morena acercándose a él – admítelo, te vuelvo loco.  
-Es verdad, me vuelves loco, pero no de la manera que tu deseas. No soporto estar contigo, así que no te ilusiones.  
Mako pensó que al decirle esto a la morena, ella iba a retrocedes, pero por el contrario se acerco mas a él.  
-No te creo chispa – dijo mientras lentamente caminaba – en verdad pienso que tú me deseas.  
Mako intento retroceder, pero la morena estaba demasiado cerca. En un punto sus labios estaba a escasos centímetro y el morocho intento retroceder de nuevo. No se dio cuenta de que detrás suyo estaba el sillón, así que termino cayendo sobre el mismo.  
Korra rápidamente tomo la delantera e hizo que se acostara sobre el sillón, para luego ella ponerse sobre él. La morena volvió a ponerse cerca de los labios del morocho.  
Mako se acerco lentamente para romper la distancia entre sus labios, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar a los labios de la morena, esta se levanto y se alejo de él.  
-¿Ves? Te dije que estabas loco por mi – dijo mientras se encerraba en su habitación.  
Mako no podía creer lo débil que había sido.  
-En verdad te detesto – susurro para luego ir a su cuarto.

* * *

_¡Hola gente bella!. He tardado en escribir este capitulo, pero todo tiene explicación. El día que subí el capitulo numero cinco, me entere que mi primo había fallecido, así que no tenia ganas de hacer nada. Recién hoy que estoy mejor, gracias al apoyo de mis amigas , me anime a terminar de escribir este capitulo. Espero que les guste.  
Agradezco nuevamente sus mensajes! :D_

_**Le dedico este capitulo a mi primo, que permanecerá siempre en mi corazón.**_


	7. Nuevos problemas

**Avatar: the legend of Korra no me pertenece.**

**Capitulo 7**

Aún era temprano cuando Mako recibió un mensaje de Lin. Algo nervioso, lo leyó.

**"La mafia no ha atacado. Puedes volver a tu trabajo. En un par de minutos dos oficiales irán por Korra."**

Había llegado el momento. El joven no entendía por qué estaba sorprendido, es decir, era obvio que eran solamente dos días, los cuales se pasarían rápido. Supuso que la situación de la noche anterior lo había alterado. Nunca había estado tan cerca de ella. Recordó el momento exacto en el que perdió el control y se acerco para besar su boca. Se maldijo a sí mismo una vez más por ser tan débil tratando se de ella. Supuso que solo era algo pasajero, no podía significar nada más.

El morocho se levanto de la cama y entro al cuarto de Korra. La observó durmiendo plácidamente y olvido ese lado salvaje de ella, como lo hizo la noche en que ocurrió lo del perro oso polar.  
Mako apoyo su mano en el hombro de la joven, la cual reacciono al instante y salto de la cama.  
-Tranquila, soy yo.  
-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo temprano que es chispa? Soy muy molesta cuando despierto a esta hora - dijo la joven mientras frotaba sus ojos.  
-Pensé que siempre lo eras - respondió Mako burlándose.- levántate. En unos minutos volverás a la estación.

Mientras Korra iba al baño Mako se puso su uniforme de policía.  
-Ya estoy lista, es hora de volver a la rutina supongo - dijo la morena mientras salía del baño.  
-¿Sabes? Hay una forma de evitar todo esto, digo si tan solo-  
-Ni siquiera lo pienses, voy a volver a la estación, pero no me uniré a ustedes.- dijo algo disgustada.  
-¿Por qué te refieres a nosotros con desprecio? No somos los malos aquí, tu sí.  
-¿Acaso crees que yo elijo ser la mala? ¡No! Tuve que adaptarme a la vida que me toco vivir, si no lo hacía no sobrevivía, tu no entiendes como es vivir en la calle, luchando cada día por algo que muchos tienen gratis.- le respondió la morena levantando su tono de voz. Estaba enojada.  
-Ni siquiera me conoces. No tienes derecho a hablar de mí. Asesinaron a mis padres frente a mí cuando era pequeño. Mi hermano y yo quedamos huérfanos desde niños e hice lo posible para mantenernos, si había que robar robaba, se lo que se siente, pero las personas pueden cambiar, tú tienes la oportunidad de hacerlo.  
-Mako yo- La morena quedo sin habla. Había un enorme silencio en la habitación, el cual se rompió cuando alguien toco la puerta.  
-Deben ser los guardias, voy a abrirles - dijo el joven.  
Abrió la puerta y dejo entrar a los guardias, quienes no perdieron tiempo y esposaron a la morena. Luego todos subieron a en auto policial, directo hacia la estación.

* * *

Apenas el morocho entro a la estación, su jefa se acerco a él.  
-¿Dónde está Korra?  
-Los oficiales la están trayendo aquí – cuando termino de decir esas palabras, los oficiales entraron en la estación con la morena y se dirigieron a la celda.  
-¿Causo problemas?  
-No muchos – dijo el joven recordando la discusión que tuvieron en la mañana.  
-En verdad te agradezco lo que hiciste.  
En ese momento apareció uno de los guardias.  
-Jefa, Korra quiere verla.  
-¿Por qué? – pregunto intrigada la mujer.  
-Dice que cambio de opinión, quiere unirse a ustedes.  
-¿Por qué cambio de opinión tan rap-  
Lo único que se escucho a continuación fue una enorme explosión. Los oídos de todos zumbaban, aturdidos por ese enorme sonido. No se podía divisar nada debido a que el polvo no tardo en aparecer, todo era un caos. Los oficiales intentaron prepararse para hacerle frente a ese enemigo que no podían divisar. Mako y Lin no entendían lo que sucedía. Cuando el polvo se disipo, el morocho y su jefa observaron a la mayoría de los guardias en el piso, los habían reducido. Ajustaron un poco su vista y divisaron a un grupo de hombre, los cuales no tardaron en terminar de reducir al personal.

-Lamento irrumpir así, en verdad no es mi estilo – dijo uno de los hombres dando un paso adelante. Era un hombre de unos treinta años, de tez blanca, cabello y ojos oscuro. Mako no reconoció su rostro, pero si su voz. Era parte de la nueva mafia que espió. – pero tienen algo que es nuestro, y deben devolvérmelo.  
-No sé de lo que hablas – dijo Lin confundida.  
-Hablo de Korra, venimos a buscarla.  
El ambiente era muy tenso, finalmente era real el ataque.  
Otro de los hombres tomo a un oficial y lo uso para amenazar.  
-O nos dan lo que queremos, o van a tener que contratar más gente.  
Lin miro a uno de los oficiales en señal de aprobación. No tenían escapatoria, finalmente habían logrado su cometido.  
-Me gusta que nos entendamos – dijo sonriendo el hombre mientras soltaba al guardia.  
Cuando el oficial apareció con Korra, la morena miro sorprendida su alrededor. Mako esperaba una sonrisa de su parte, su grupo finalmente la había rescatado.  
-Espero que no te moleste pero debes dar un pequeño paseo con nosotros.  
Mako giro su cabeza y vio el rostro de la morena, el cual expresaba solo una cosa, odio.  
-No lo entiendo – dijo confundido - ¿Por qué esta disgustada? La están ayudando a escapar.  
-¿No lo entiendes chispa? – le respondió rápidamente la morena – ellos no vienen para ayudarme, vienen por mí.  
El morocho, incrédulo, intento recordar aquella conversación que había escuchado.

* * *

******-¿Alguna pista?**  
**-No**  
**-Nada.**  
El joven no podía ver dentro de la casa, pero pudo distinguir a tres personas diferentes hablando.**  
****-¿Que hacemos ahora? Es posible que este en la cárcel.**  
**-No lo sé. No podemos seguir con nuestro plan sin Korra.**  
El muchacho no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Cada vez más cosas complicaban a la morena.**  
****-Esta bien. Haremos esto. Mañana por la noche atacamos a la estación. Debemos juntar a nuestro mejor grupo de hombres. Vamos a sacarla de allí.**

* * *

Ahora que lo analizaba bien, no había señal para creer que eso hombre estaban a favor de la morena. Si tan solo se hubiera quedado unos segundos más, se habría dado cuenta de que planeaban algo contra la morena, para lo cual era indispensable sacarla de la cárcel.  
-¿Por qué te quieren a ti? – pregunto Lin.  
El hombre de tez blanca comenzó a reír mientras se acercaba a la morena.  
-Al parecer aun no han descubierto lo especial que eres –dijo agarrando su mentón, cosa que causo la ira de Korra.  
En ese preciso momento Mako libero su ira contra el hombre. Lanzo una enorme llamarada de fuego, lo que provoco que el hombre retrocediera y le dio tiempo a la morena y a Lin para preparase para la lucha.  
-Mako, saca a Korra de aquí – grito Lin mientras levantaba unas columnas, haciendo que dos hombres volaran lejos de la estación. Algunos de los guardias se unieron a ella.  
-Puedo defenderme sola, no me iré. – dijo Korra.  
-Mako, llévatela ¡Ya! – grito desesperada Lin mientras tiraba abajo una pared del edificio, lo que ocasiono una nube de polvo, perfecta para la distracción.  
-Tu mandas – dijo el morocho mientras cargaba a Korra en sus hombros, como si fuera un costal.  
-¡Suéltame! – Comenzó a gritar la morena- ¿Quién te crees que eres?  
-Tu salvador – le respondió el morocho mientras corría fuera de la estación – me lo agradecerás luego.

* * *

Luego de correr unos metros, el morocho se metió en un auto policial y condujo a toda velocidad. Cuando tomo conciencia de que los había perdido, se detuvo.  
La morena aprovecho ese momento para salir del auto.  
-¿Qué crees que haces? – dijo mientras cerraba de un golpe la puerta del auto.  
-Disculpa por salvarte la vida – le grito el morocho.  
-No necesito que nadie me salve la vida, puedo cuidarme sola.  
-No demostraste eso hace un rato.  
-¡Porque tú me sacaste de allí! – grito Korra.  
-¡Escúchame! – dijo el joven mientras tomaba a la morena por el brazo – Debes decirme lo que sucede. Cuando escuche a estos hombres hablar pensé que estaban a favor tuyo, porque decían que debían sacarte de la estación.  
-¿Por eso me llevaste contigo? – pregunto la morena mirándolo a los ojos. – Cuando viniste a decirme lo de la mafia te dije que no sabía de qué hablabas, lo decía de verdad. No soy una de ellos.  
-¿Por qué te buscan? ¿Por qué eres tan importante para ellos?  
-No puedes saber eso chispa, lo siento.  
-Korra, mírame – dijo Mako mientras tomaba el mentón de la morena – justo antes de que nos atacaran un oficial vino a decirnos que querías unirte a nosotros. ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión? Necesito saber la verdad.  
-Tu dijiste que siempre hay una oportunidad para cambiar ¿No es así?  
-Si – respondió el joven mirando esos ojos color cielo.- debes ayudarnos, en este momento Lin y los oficiales están arriesgando su vida para protegerte, debes decirme toda la verdad.  
-En verdad no puedo, lo lamento. No quise que esto sucediera, lo juro. – dijo la morena mientras unas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Nunca la había visto tan débil.  
-Esta bien, te creo, solo debemos salir de aquí ¿De acuerdo? – dijo el joven mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de la morena, intentando mostrarle su apoyo.

Ambos jóvenes caminaron durante un par de horas, hasta que llegaron a una montaña rodeada de un bosque inmenso, muy alejado de la ciudad principal.  
-¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto la morena.  
-Aquí estamos a salvo. Subiremos a la montaña y nos quedaremos allí hasta mañana, luego volveremos a la ciudad.  
Sin decir una palabra, ambos comenzaron a subir la montaña lo cual les resultaba difícil gracias al cansancio.  
-¿Cuánto falta? Debimos haber traido el auto, nos hubiéramos ahorrado muchas horas. – pregunto la morena mientras se dejaba caer en la tierra.  
-Vamos, levántate, casi llegamos, ademas no quiero darles pistas de nuestra ubicacion.  
Al momento en que la morena se levanto, una enorme piedra se desprendió de la montaña, impactando directo sobre ella. El impacto produjo que la morena cayera por la montaña, directo hacia el bosque que la rodeaba.  
-¡Korra! – grito Mako mientras bajaba a toda velocidad, teniendo cuidado en no caer también, para socorrerla.

Una vez que llego al bosque donde había caído la morena, la tomo en su brazos. Estaba inconsciente. El joven estaba preocupado, había caído desde una altura de más de cinco metros, rodando por la montaña. La levanto en sus brazos y la apoyo debajo de un árbol. Observo que tenía muchos raspones, los cuales comenzaron a sangrar de inmediato. Observó que a un par de metros había un pequeño algo así que se dirigió allí, arranco una de sus mangas de su uniforme y la empapo en el agua fría, luego volvió a curar las heridas de la morena. Repitió el proceso varias veces y cuando vio que ya no sangraba, mojo el paño en el agua y lo apoyo en su cabeza. Aun no despertaba y eso le preocupaba. Pronto caería la noche, eso era algo malo. Todos sabían los frías que son las noches en esa época, más aun en un bosque, lejos del calor de un hogar.

* * *

Tuvieron que pasar un par de horas para que finalmente despertara.  
-¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó la morena confundida mientras observaba todo a su alrededor.  
-Korra, tranquila – dijo el joven mientras tomaba su mano – estas débil. Caíste de la montaña, será mejor que no te muevas de aquí.  
Mako observó el cielo, que poco a poco se tornaba oscuro. El morocho se levanto de su lugar, donde había montado una pequeña fogata a unos pocos centímetros de la joven. Observo a la morena quien estaba recostada sobre el tronco de un árbol.  
-Necesito que te levantes un poco.  
La morena confundida hizo lo que le pidió el morocho. Mako se sentó entre el tronco del árbol y le espalda de la morena, luego la abrazo por detrás, atrayendo su cuerpo al suyo.  
-¿Qué crees que hace? – pregunto algo incomoda la morena.  
-Las noches aquí son frías. Debemos calentarnos.  
-Prefiero morir a dejar que alguien me toque – dijo Korra mientras intentaba zafarse del morocho, pero era inútil, estaba demasiado débil para pelear.  
-¿Ves como no es tan malo? – le dijo el morocho una vez que ella se rindo completamente.  
-Acerca de la discusión de esta mañana – dijo la joven luego de unos minutos– siento lo de tus padres.  
-Gracias – dijo el maestro fuego.  
Ambos jóvenes cayeron en un profundo sueño.  
Un par de horas después, el morocho se despertó debido a los ruidos que emitía la morena por el frió. La abrazo más fuerte y cuando los ruidos cesaron, volvió a dormir.

* * *

_Hola a todos. Tengo tiempo libre y ¡Estoy a full! Subo el nuevo capitulo. ¡Espero que les guste! Agradezco sus mensajes de apoyo acerca de lo sucedido con mi primo. Ya estoy mucho mejor, gracias a ustedes y mi familia. Quiero agradecer especialmente a Jrosass por su apoyo incondicional y por dedicarme el nuevo capitulo de su gran historia, el cual ame.  
Agradezco a todas aquellas personas que deben aguantar un par de dias para que actualice, lo siento :/  
De ahora en mas actualizare mas seguido.  
Poco a poco ¡MAKORRA va asomándose gente!  
Saludos. _


	8. Revelacion

**Avatar the legend of Korra no me pertenece.******

Capitulo 8

El joven despertó con los primeros rayos solares de la mañana. Perezosamente estiro sus extremidades, cuando se percato de algo. Ya no sentía un peso sobre él. Korra no estaba.  
Se levantó de inmediato y antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos, la morena apareció junto a él.  
-Creí que te habías ido - dijo el joven ocultando su preocupación.  
-Desperté temprano y decidí explorar un poco. No quise despertarte.  
-¿Como te curaste tan rápido? - preguntó el joven observándola. Todos los raspones y heridas estaban en perfecto estado, como si nunca le hubiera sucedido.  
-Simplemente sanaron. No eran tan graves. Debemos irnos de aquí. - dijo cambiando de tema.  
-Tienes razón.  
Mako se levanto y comenzó a caminar fuera del bosque, cuando la morena lo interrumpió.  
-Si le dices a alguien lo de anoche, te matare.  
-No te preocupes.- dijo el morocho dándole la espalda a Korra, la cual no noto la gran sonrisa que había en su cara.

* * *

Luego de un par de horas, los jóvenes llegaron a la estación.  
El panorama no era muy alentador. Una cuarta parte de la estación estaba en ruinas. Había agentes intentando reparar el daño, pero les llevaría semanas. Lin, quien se encontraba ayudando se dirigió de inmediato a ellos.  
-Me alegra saber que estas bien Mako.  
Inmediatamente uno de los guardias se puso detrás de la morena e intento esposarla.  
-¡Espera! - grito el joven - ella está de nuestro lado ahora. Es una víctima más.  
Lin ordeno al guardia que se retirara.  
-¿Capturaron a los hombres? - se atrevió a preguntar la joven de ojos azules.  
-No, lastimaron a un par de guardias, pero luego quedaron en desventaja y se retiraron.  
-Yo, lo siento mucho.- dijo la joven.  
-Esta bien. No es tu culpa.- trato de consolarla Mako.  
-Si lo es, todo esto sucedió porque yo - la morena se detuvo de repente. Como si hubiera hablado más de lo permitido.  
-Porque tu ¿Qué? - preguntó Lin.  
-Porque yo los estafe. Hace un par de meses les robe. No tenía idea de quienes eran. Están buscando venganza.  
-Debemos idear un plan para atraparlos. - dijo el joven.  
-Korra, si no te importa necesito que vengas conmigo. Necesito hacerte un par de preguntas acerca de lo que sabes de estos hombres.  
-Esta bien.- dijo para luego mirar al joven maestro fuego - creo que deberías volver a tu departamento. Todos deben estar preocupados.

* * *

El joven abrió la puerta de su departamento y se encontró con su novia.  
-¿Asami? ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Mako - dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba - ¿Dónde estabas?  
-En la estación - mintió el separando la rápidamente.  
-No me mientas. Fui allí apenas me entere del ataque y Lin me dijo que tuviste que irte para proteger a un prisionero.  
-Asami, en verdad no estoy de humor. Hablamos luego.  
-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo preocupada que estaba? Despareces de un día para el otro - dijo la joven. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus mejillas.  
Mako abrazo a su novia para consolarla. Recordó como abrazo a la morena la noche anterior. Nada se comparaba a eso.  
-Esta bien. Lo siento. Escucha, debo volver a la estación. Todo irá bien.  
-Cuídate ¿Si?  
El joven le dio un rápido beso a su novia y se dirigió a la estación.

* * *

Mako entro a la estación de policías y Lin lo recibió.  
-Acabo de hablar con Korra. Hemos ideado un plan. Esta noche se reunirá con la mafia.  
-Eso es muy peligroso - contestó rápidamente el joven.  
-No te preocupes. Nosotros estaremos cerca para ayudarla. Ella quiere hablar contigo.

El joven entró al cuarto donde estaba la morena sentada escuchando la radio. Se sentó junto a ella.  
-Oí que me buscabas.  
-Quería agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí.- dijo la joven de ojos azules con una sonrisa.  
-No hay problema.  
Ambos quedaron en silencio y el sonido de la radio inundo la habitación.

**"Estamos aquí una vez más para informar todo acerca de la semifinal del pro-control. Recordemos que en un par de días se enfrentan los hurones de fuego contra los tigredilos del templo dorado. Esta es una pelea definitiva, quien la gane pasara directamente a la gran final. Seguiremos informando acerca del potencial de ambos equipos."**

El joven se paró de inmediato de su silla. Pronto seria la semi final. ¿Como lo había olvidado? Debía estar en la arena para entrenar. Sus compañeros definitivamente iban a arrancarle la cabeza.  
-Debo irme Korra.  
El joven se estaba marchando cuando la morena lo detuvo.  
-¡Espera! Esta noche será nuestro plan. Necesito que estés cerca. Confió en ti - dijo mirándolo a los ojos.  
-Tranquila - le respondió el, apoyando su mano en si hombro - prometo que estaré allí. No te pasara nada.

* * *

Apenas llego a la arena control, el joven recibió muchos insultos por parte de sus compañeros. No los culpaba. El hubiera reaccionado peor en esa situación. Explico que la estación había sido atacada y se disculpo con ellos, quienes lo entendieron. Inmediatamente se pusieron a practicar. Era lo más importante en ese momento.  
Luego de terminar el entrenamiento, pudieron descansar. Hasook decidió seguir practicando para estar más preparado, mientras que los hermanos fueron al vestuario.  
-Te noto algo nervioso. ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Bolin a su hermano.  
-Si, es solo que estoy preocupado.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Por Korra – dijo el joven después de meditarlo durante unos segundos. Bolin era se hermano, podía confiar en él. Debía hablar con alguien. – tengo que confesarte un par de cosas hermano.  
Mako llevo a su hermano a un lugar apartado para que nadie pudiera escuchar, y allí le revelo todo. Como conoció a Korra, su situación legal y el golpe que planeaban dar esa noche.  
-Hermano eso es peligroso. ¿Por qué no me contaste antes sobre esto?  
-No lo hice porque nadie podía saber sobre ella. Creímos que era parte de una nueva mafia, pero ahora vemos que solo es una víctima más. Debes prometerme que no le dirás a nadie.  
-Esta bien, lo prometo.  
-Debo irme Bolin.  
-Ten cuidado.

* * *

Luego de que el joven se despidiera de su hermano, se reunió con Korra, Lin y un equipo de oficiales. Se dirigieron a una casa abandonada, lugar donde se iban a reunir la mafia.  
-Voy a entrar – dijo la morena mientras caminaba hacia allí.  
-Yo iré contigo – dijo reteniéndola Mako. El joven observo a su jefa, quien le dio su aprobación.  
Ambos jóvenes estaban escondidos detrás de unos escombros. La mafia aun no había llegado.

Cuando el integrante más joven de la mafia intento entrar en la casa, rápidamente fue reducido por Korra y Mako. El maestro fuego tomo al joven por el cuello y lo estampo contra la pared. Levanto su puño en señal de amenaza.  
-Te lo advierto, deja en paz a Korra.  
-No es algo que pueda decidir yo.- le respondió algo asustado.  
-Déjala en paz, lo único que hizo fue robarles. Ustedes ganan mucho más de lo que les habrá robado.  
Para sorpresa de Mako, el joven comenzó a reír.  
-¿Eso te dijo? ¿Crees que la perseguimos por un simple robo? Por favor, no perdemos el tiempo con eso.  
Inmediatamente Korra golpeo y noqueo al joven.  
Mako se acerco a ella.  
-¿Qué quiso decir con eso?  
-Oh vamos, no me digas que le crees a él.- dijo la morena caminando de nuevo hacia el escondite. Mako fue más rápido que ella y logro aprisionarla contra la pared. Puso ambos brazos al lado de ella para que no tuviera escapatoria.  
-Habla Korra. ¿Por qué te buscan?  
-No te interesa eso.  
-Por supuesto que sí, estoy arriesgando mi vida para protegerte, merezco la verdad, a no ser que en verdad seas uno de ellos.  
-¡Basta! – Grito la morena separándose de él – está bien, no es verdad que les robe. Pero tampoco soy una de ellos.  
-Parece que llegamos en mal momento – dijo una voz. Ambos jóvenes miraron y observaron a los hombres de la mafia – pero eso no importa.  
Un par de hombres aparecieron detrás de ellos, golpeando y noqueando a la morena. Cuando Mako quiso socorrerla recibió un corte profundo en su brazo, producto de una piedra filosa que le arrojo uno de los maestros tierra de la mafia. No paso mucho tiempo para que lograran derribarlo a él también. Antes de que se desmayara el joven observo a lo lejos, como Lin y los policías intentaban escapar de ellos. Estaba claro que los superaban en número.

* * *

El morocho despertó con mucho dolor. Ahogo un grito cuando intento mover su brazo. Los recuerdos vinieron a su memoria y abrió rápidamente los ojos. Estaba en una celda, la cual era algo pequeña. Había un plato con un poco de agua y comida allí, probablemente sobras de otros prisioneros. Junto a él estaba Korra, quien también estaba despertando como él.  
-Mako – dijo la morena mirándolo - ¿Qué sucedió?  
-Nos capturaron.  
La morena miraba la celda por todos lados, buscando la manera de salir de ella.  
-Korra – dijo el joven. Era hora de que supiera la verdad – dime lo que sucede, ahora.  
-Mako, yo-  
-No. Debes decirme la verdad.  
-Tu brazo – dijo la morena observando al joven. Mako bajo su vista y observo que su brazo estaba sangrando a causa del corte que le habían hecho. –Déjame verlo – dijo la morena intentando agarrarlo.  
-No, debes decirme que está pasando. No cambies el tema.  
-Mako déjame ver tu brazo, está sangrando mucho. Vas a empeorar si no lo curas.  
-No – dijo en voz alta el joven – quiero saber que está pasando aquí, además no hay nada que puedas hacer para cur-  
El joven dejo de hablar cuando observo a la joven hacer agua control para curar su brazo. Utilizo el poco líquido que quedaba en el recipiente que tenían a su lado. Cuando la morena termino Mako observo su brazo. Había sanado totalmente. Recordó el episodio que había vivido en el bosque, en el cual las heridas de la joven habían sanado igual de rápido.  
-Hiciste agua control, pero eres una maestro fuego, lo recuerdo por nuestro primer enfrentamiento.- dijo el joven intentando acomodar su ideas – Eso es imposible…. A menos que..  
-Ahora sabes porque me buscan – lo interrumpió la joven. Dio un pequeño suspiro antes de seguir hablando – soy el Avatar.

* * *

_¡Hola! He vuelto. Lamento la espera, pero esta semana ha sido muy cargada para mi. Ademas cada vez que quería escribir no tenia inspiración.  
Como verán ya se van revelando algunas cosas.  
Agradezco sus mensajes y espero que este capitulo les guste.  
¡SALUDOS!_


	9. Mi pasado

**Avatar the legend of Korra no me pertenece.******

Capitulo 9  


Mako no podía dejar de observar a la joven. Después de su confesión, no aparto la mirada de ella. No sabía por qué. Un parte de él, aún no lo creía y buscaba en ella algún rastro, algo que le indique que estaba mintiendo.  
Todo estaba muy calmo, a pesar del hecho de estar secuestrados. El silencio inundaba la celda.  
-¿Terminaste de analizarme? - dijo algo molesta la morena. Era una situación incómoda para ella.  
-Si... No... Eh... Yo - Mako no sabía cómo explicarse - Disculpa, es que me parece difícil creer que-  
-¿Alguien como yo sea el Avatar? - dijo rápidamente la morena mirando lo fijamente, dispuesta a empezar una pelea.  
"Genial, ahora está molesta", pensó el morocho, para luego hablar y arreglar la situación.  
-No es eso. Es solo que... Se supone que cuando se descubre al nuevo Avatar se lo protege y empieza su entrenamiento.  
-Eso es cierto - respondió más calmada Korra - pero nadie sabe acerca de mí. Supongo que nunca fui descubierta... No por las personas correctas.  
Hubiera seguido la conversación, pero no era el momento más indicado para hacerlo. Debían salir de allí.

De repente, la puerta de la celda se abrió dando paso a uno de los hombres de la mafia.  
-Veo que ya despertaron. - dijo observándolos. Luego, se acerco a Mako.- lo siento chico, pero tú no me sirves.  
El hombre saco un pequeño cuchillo. Se coloco detrás del muchacho, dispuesto a cortar le el cuello.  
Mako cerró los ojos. Era todo. Su hora había llegado. Lo único que paso por su mente fue la morena. Sintió impotencia al saber que una vez que el no este, harían lo que quieran con la joven.  
Pasaban los segundos y no sentía dolor. ¿Acaso ya había muerto? No. Era imposible. Al no notar nada, el joven abrió sus ojos y descubrió porque el hombre aún no lo mataba. Korra estaba peleando con él. Estaba en estado Avatar. Quiso ayudar, pero la joven no tardo en derribarlo.  
-Vamos - dijo ella una vez que volvió a la normalidad.

No paso mucho tiempo para que el resto de la mafia les haga frente.  
Parecía que estaban en desventaja. Eran cinco contra dos.  
El joven trataba de derribar a dos de los miembros. Los otros tres, se dirigieron a la morena.  
Mako enviaba llamaradas de fuego a sus oponentes, pero uno de ellos era un maestro agua y lograba que sus ataques no surgieran efecto.  
La morena logro hacer una enorme muralla, que lo separo de la mafia. Aprovecharon ese tiempo para intentar buscar la salida. Atravesaron la puerta y encontraron unas escaleras, las cuales los dirigieron hacia un segundo piso.  
-Mira - dijo la joven de ojos azules señalando algo. Mako siguió con la mirada su dedo y observó una puerta de salida. Estaba al otro lado del cuarto. Un puente pequeño los separaba.

El joven tomo de la mano a Korra y ambos comenzaron a correr. Antes de que pudiera llegar un hombre apareció de la nada frente a él, impidiendo que avance. Inmediatamente, dos más aparecieron detrás de la morena, quien comenzó a atacarlos.  
Mako se centro en el hombre que tenia frente a él, quien lo tomo por el hombro y le dio una patada en el estomago, dejándolo sin aire. Cuando estaba tratando de recuperarse, el hombre tomo a Mako y lo colocó sobre la baranda del pequeño puente. El joven intentaba luchar, pero cada vez perdía mas fuerza. Pronto acabaría en el suelo.  
De repente, el hombre cayó desde el puente. Mako se dio media vuelta y observo a la morena. Había logrado empujarlo con aire control. También logro vencer a un hombre más. Solo quedaba uno.

Mako y Korra se miraron. El hombre estaba en medio de ellos dos. Sonrieron ante el ajuste de cuentas. Ambos jóvenes, cada uno desde sus perspectivos lados, lanzaron una llamarada. No tenía escapatoria. El hombre observó sus posibilidades y decidió dejarse caer desde el puente.  
El joven y la morena observaron cuando el hombre salió sano y salvo de tal situación. Antes de caer contra el suelo, creo una pequeña plataforma que lo salvo. Era un maestro tierra. Rápidamente escapo.  
Korra intento seguirlo, pero el joven la detuvo. Debían escapar. Ambos cruzaron la puerta y salieron al exterior. Ninguno tenía alguna idea acerca de donde estaba. Estaba claro que era un lugar muy alejado de la ciudad. Solo había unas pocas casas, muy pobres y desoladas.

* * *

Era de noche y toda la acción comenzó a tener efecto. Ambos jóvenes estaban exhaustos. Se alegraron cuando a lo lejos observaron un pequeño hotel.  
Entraron allí y una señora los recibió.  
-Lo siento, no nos quedan habitaciones.  
-Por favor. Necesitamos descansar. Podemos pagar. - dijo el joven sacando el dinero de sus pantalones. Era lo único que tenia, pero le alcanzaría para por lo menos dos noches.  
-Me gustaría aceptar su dinero, pero estamos llenos. No hay nada qu-  
En ese momento, por obra de los espíritus, uno de los hombres que se hospedaba allí, se retiro. No sabían porque. Salió muy apresurado.  
-Ahora hay una habitación disponible. Es la 4.

Mako y Korra se dirigieron a la habitación. El joven abrió la puerta y dejo que la morena entrara primero. Cerró la puerta dándole la espalda a la joven.  
-¿Mako?- dijo la joven.  
-Dime - le respondió el dando media vuelta para mirarla. Allí descubrió lo que sucedía. Solo había una cama.  
Ambos jóvenes se miraron. Era una situación incómoda.  
-Duerme tú en la cama. Yo dormiré en el suelo - dijo la morena.  
-No puedo permitirlo - la detuvo el - tu dormirás en la cama.

Se genero un largo debate. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a dejar que el otro duerma en el suelo.  
-Esta bien - dijo finalmente la morena - ¿Qué tal si ambos dormimos en la cama?  
Mako se paralizo. Ya habían dormido juntos, pero era una situación totalmente diferente. Recordó cómo se sintió aquella vez en el bosque. Tenía miedo de experimentar lo mismo. Tal vez Korra se estaba convirtiendo en algo mas para él.  
-¿Acaso me tienes miedo? - preguntó ella al notar que se quedo quieto.  
-No, claro que no - dijo el tratando de recuperar su orgullo.  
Se metió en la cama con la morena.

Cada joven estaba en el extremo opuesto. Había un espacio entre ellos. Ninguno se atrevía a acercarse. Había un silencio incomodo.  
-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - dijo finalmente Mako.  
-Esta bien.  
-¿Por qué no le dices a nadie que eres el Avatar? ¿Nadie en ciudad Republica noto que eras el Avatar?  
-Mako, no soy de aquí. Soy de la tribu agua del sur. Debes imaginarlo por mis rasgos.  
-Si, pero aquella vez que Hasook te pregunto le dijiste que-  
-Ya sé lo que le dije.  
La joven se callo y una vez más el silencio invadió la habitación.  
-Siempre me sentí diferente a los demás de la tribu agua. Recuerdo que un día me enoje con uno de los niños y logre hacer un poco de fuego control. Como ya dominaba el agua control, el rumor no tardo en llegar a toda la tribu. Un día estaba durmiendo cuando mi padre me despertó diciéndome que debíamos irnos de allí. Un grupo de personas se había enterado que el Avatar vivía en la tribu agua del sur y venían a buscarme. Mientras el preparaba un poco de equipaje mi hermano mayor, Hasook me consolaba. El me defendía mucho, siempre acudía a él cuando estaba triste. Por desgracia, estas personas llegaron cuando estábamos a punto de salir. Mi hermano me tomo y me empujo debajo de la mesa, junto con él. Mis padres no lograron ocultarse y los asesinaron frente a mí y Hasook. Estaban decididos a encontrarme así que Hasook aprovecho un momento de distracción y logro llevarme fuera de nuestro hogar. Me pidió que corriera y no mirara hacia atrás. Yo tenía tan solo siete años y el era mi hermano mayor, por lo que lo obedecí. El volvió a nuestro hogar, haciéndose pasar por mí. Nunca más lo volví a ver.- la morena termino de hablar y el joven pudo notar varias lagrimas en su rostro.  
-Korra yo-  
-Quede a cargo de una vecina, amiga de mi madre, pero murió cuando tenía catorce, así que decidí venir a Ciudad Republica para comenzar de nuevo. Estaba decidida a seguir utilizando mi control, pero debía escoger uno solo, para que las personas no sospecharan. El agua y fuego fueron los primeros que logre dominar. Escogí el fuego, ya que el agua me recordaba todo mi pasado.

Korra comenzó a llorar un poco más alto. Esto hizo que Mako reaccionara y, finalmente, rompió esa distancia que los separaba con un abrazo. La morena apoyo su cara en su pecho y se descargo. El no dejaba de abrazarla, después de todo sabia lo duro que era perder a tus padres de esa forma.  
Cuando el silencio se presento de nuevo, el joven observo a Korra y noto que se había quedado dormida.  
Lentamente y sin despegarse de ella, el también cerró sus ojos.

* * *

_Hola. Lamento el atraso pero en verdad no tuve tiempo para escribir. Quería hacer lo mejor posible este capitulo, ya que se revela todo el pasado de Korra. Agradezco su apoyo y mensajes, me animan a seguir con esta historia.  
Le dedico este capitulo a mi amiga Jrosass y le agradezco ya que le prometi subir este capitulo ayer y no lo cumpli :( ¡Espero que te guste!  
Aun no hay besos ni nada, pero de forma sutil voy incorporando MAKORRA_


	10. Dulce pelea

**Avatar the legend of Korra no me pertenece  
  
Advertencia: este capitulo contiene escenas subidas de tono, tu decides si leerlo o no.**

* * *

**Capitulo 10  
**

Mako se despertó aun junto a la morena. Estaba acostada sobre su pecho. La abrazo mas fuerte mientras la observaba. Repaso todos los momentos que vivió con ella. No podía creer como había pasado de ser una delincuente a … ¿Qué cosa?.  
En ese momento el joven se dio cuenta de que Korra se había convertido en algo mas para él, pero no sabía en qué. No podía explicarlo, era difícil. Ahora que sabia su pasado tenía ganas de protegerla, de no dejar que nunca nadie la lastime.

Lo movimientos de la joven lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. La morena abrio los ojos y, al observar la situación en la que estaban, rápidamente se separo.  
-Lo siento – dijo con un poco de vergüenza – no me di cuenta de q-  
-No, está bien.- lo interrumpió el.  
-¿Cómo seguimos? – pregunto, cambiando de tema.  
-No lo sé. He pagado por dos noches, sería bueno que nos quedáramos por esta noche. Debemos esperar a que las cosas se calmen. Necesitamos descansar un poco más.  
-Si tu lo dices, chispa – dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama que ambos compartían.  
Mako hizo lo mismo que ella y se dirigió a la puerta.  
-La noche incluye almuerzo, voy a buscarlo. Quédate aquí.

Cuando el morocho regreso con la comida encontró a la morena sentada sobre la punta de la cama.  
-¿Dónde comeremos? – pregunto ella mientras veía las bandejas que traía junto a él.  
-En la cama. No hay mucho lugar por aquí – dijo mientras observaba el pequeño cuarto que tenían. No lo había analizado la noche anterior con todo lo sucedido, pero en verdad era muy pequeño. La cama ocupaba casi todo el espacio, y luego tenía un pequeño baño a la derecha.  
El joven apoyo las bandejas sobre la cama, Korra le hizo un poco de espacio y se sentó frente a ella.

Ninguno de los dos termino su almuerzo, estaba horroroso.  
-Definitivamente esto es peor que comer de la basura – dijo la morena.  
-Debí haberlo imaginado, la calidad del hotel no es muy buena.  
-¿Acaso es comestible esto? – preguntó irónicamente mientras analizaba un trozo de pan -es más duro que una roca, debe servir para golpear a alguien.  
Mako sintió algo duro chocar contra su frente, observo a Korra, quien se estaba riendo debido al pan que le arrojo  
-Ya descubrí para que sirve – dijo aun riéndose.  
-¿Ah sí? – dijo desafiante el – ya verás.  
En ese instante se inicio una guerra de comida. Mako logro ensuciar a la morena con un poco de salsa, en cambio ella derramo una taza de agua sobre él. Korra y Mako se pusieron de pie sobre la cama mientras se ensuciaban mutuamente. En un momento, la morena perdió el equilibrio y Mako la tomo en sus brazos. Ambos cayeron sobre la cama. Mako estaba sobre la morena. Aun había un montón de comida alrededor de ellos, pero no les importó a ninguno de los dos. Ambos estaban concentrados en la situación en la que estaban. Mako miraba fijamente los ojos de la joven. Gracias al silencio de la habitación, ambos podían sentir su respiración. Se dieron cuenta de que sus corazones latían rápidamente. El morocho lentamente se acerco mas a la cara de la joven. Quería probar sus labios de una vez por todas. Este era el momento, ahora estaban solos. Nadie podría molestarlos, la mafia, Hasook, ni siquiera Asami.  
Finalmente logro su cometido. Cuando menos lo espero sus labios y los de Korra estaban juntos. La morena al principio estaba algo sorprendida, pero luego lo tomo por el cuello, acercándolo más a ella, si es que eso era posible. Mako se sentía en las nubes, hubo tantas oportunidades en las que estuvo a punto de besarla, ahora finalmente podía hacerlo. La morena abrió su boca y Mako aprovecho para meter su lengua en ella y explorar. En un momento, la joven de ojos azules puso sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Mako, cosa que lo tomo por sorpresa. El joven se estaba quedando sin aire cuando la morena intento separarlo.  
-Mako – dijo empujando su pecho.  
El morocho rápidamente volvió a besarla. No iba a dejar escapar esa oportunidad.  
-Mako espera – dijo finalmente mientras lo empujaba con más fuerza, logrando separarlo.  
El joven la observo, tal vez había sido un error. Tal vez ella no sentía nada por él.  
-Lo siento – fue lo único que dijo – iré a dar una vuelta.

* * *

Habían pasado dos horas desde que el joven se había ido del hotel. Había estado caminado por los alrededores. No tenía el valor de volver y enfrentar el rechazo de la morena. Luego de meditarlo por un par de minutos, decidió volver.  
Mako abrió la puerta de su habitación e inmediatamente alguien lo abrazo. Algo extrañado aparto a la morena de su cuerpo.  
-Chispa, te he extrañado – dijo ella rápidamente.  
-¿Qué te sucede? – pregunto. Su tono de voz no sonaba como siempre.

En ese preciso momento la morena dio un paso en falso y el morocho la tomo en su brazos, evitando que chocara contra el suelo. Aun con la morena en brazos el joven miro hacia la cama y no encontró rastro de la guerra de comida que se llevo a cabo unas horas atrás. En su lugar solo vio un par de botellas que conocía muy bien.  
-Debe ser una broma – dijo intentando llevar a la morena a la cama.  
Era un tipo de alcohol muy barato, pero muy fuerte. Korra estaba borracha.  
-Korra, debes ir a la cama, hace frio.  
-¿Por qué no me calientas tu, chispa? – le contesto ella provocándolo, mientras se acercaba a su cara.  
Se detuvo cuando estuvo a punto de chocar con su boca. Quería que él sea quien dé el último paso. Mako tuvo que morderse el labio para no caer ante ella. Logro separarla y ella se alejo un poco.  
-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no me quieres?¿No soy lo suficiente buena para ti? – preguntó ella.  
-Vamos Korra estas borracha, no puedo aprovecharme de eso.  
-Tal vez lo este, pero en verdad quiero besarte chispa.  
-No es cierto, hoy me separaste, créeme es mejor así.  
-Te separe porque pensé que solo estabas confundido. Mírate, tienes un trabajo, un departamento propio, una novia muy linda y femenina. ¿Por que ibas a besarme a mí?  
En ese momento el morocho se dio cuenta de que aun seguía en su relación con Asami.  
-Korra – dijo suspirando el morocho.  
-¡No! No te atrevas a rechazarme, está bien lo entiendo perfectamente. Tal vez debería olvidarte y estar con Hasook.

Esto último le dio al joven el empujón que necesitaba.  
-No lo harás – dijo mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la besaba de nuevo.  
Rápidamente la morena lo tomo por el cuello. No tardo mucho tiempo para que volvieran a la cama. Mako pateo las botellas, las cuales cayeron y se rompieron, pero ninguno le dio importancia.  
Una vez más, el morocho exploro con su lengua la boca de Korra. Se genero una lucha para ver quien llevaba el control, la cual gano el maestro fuego. Orgulloso aun, dejo de besar su boca y se dirigió a su cuello. Lo besaba y le daba pequeños mordiscos, provocando gemidos en la morena. Mako creía que la morena estaba bajo su control. Entonces, cuando menos lo espero, Korra, impulsada por su dominante personalidad, de un rápido movimiento se colocó encima del maestro fuego y comenzó a quitarle la camisa para acariciar su desnudo pecho. Mako seguía explorando el cuerpo de aquella bella chica con sus inquietas manos, ansioso. Nuevamente se genero una lucha para ver quien tenía el control. Ambos tenían personalidades fuertes. Mako logro quedar sobre ella, momento que aprovecho para quitarle su camisa y acariciar su cuerpo. Quería hacerlo despacio, quería disfrutar de la morena lentamente, recordar cada detalle de su cuerpo, pero ella gemía cada vez más fuerte, pronunciando su nombre y eso lo volvía loco. Decidió hacer caso a sus instintos y amarla de forma salvaje. Mientras se inclinaba hacia ella para besar delicadamente su cuello, los gemidos se intensificaban, hasta que finalmente se perdieron en ese pequeño cuarto de hotel.  
Una vez que terminaron, aun con ganas de más, volvieron a hacerlo de nuevo.  
Cuando por fin terminaron, cayeron rendidos sobre la cama. Korra estaba sobre el pecho del morocho. Ambos estaban agitados, sus cuerpos estaban un poco sudados y sus corazones latian a una velocidad increíble. Estaban exhaustos, por lo que pasaron un par de minutos para que ambos cayeran en un profundo y feliz sueño.

* * *

_¡Hola! Se que me he retrasado un poco, pero finalmente aquí estoy con el nuevo capitulo.  
Como verán es un poco "subido de tono". Es una experiencia nueva para mi así que espero que haya quedado bien.  
Lamento que sea un poco corto, pero me concentre especialmente en el MAKORRA_

_Quiero agradecer a mi amiga MtezPS por ayudarme a escribir este capitulo, en verdad fuiste de gran ayuda._  
_Le dedico este capitulo también a ella por ser mi review #50_  
_¿Ya 50? ¡No puedo creerlo! Agradezco de verdad todos sus mensajes. Este capitulo tiene el tan esperado MAKORRA como celebración de los 50 reviews *Party Hard*_  
_Espero que les guste_  
_¡SALUDOOOS!_


	11. ¿Se termino?

**Avatar the legend of Korra no me pertenece.**

Capitulo 11

Mako abrió sus ojos lentamente. Se sentó en la cama y noto un silencio enorme.  
Aún estaba desnudo, así que tomo su ropa interior y pantalones.  
-¿Korra? - preguntó.  
El joven se levanto y comenzó a buscarla.

Un pequeño grito escapo de sus labios, mientras levantaba su pie por reflejo. Se había cortado el pie con una botella de vidrio.  
-¿Quien es el idiota que deja una botella de vi- comenzó a decir Mako. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior no tardaron en llegar - oh, ya veo.  
Con cuidado de no pisar más vidrios rotos, se dirigió a la puerta del baño.  
-¿Korra? - decía mientras tocaba la puerta. Nadie respondió.  
La puerta de entrada a la habitación se abrió y la morena apareció.  
-Despertaste - dijo de forma seca ella. - es hora de irnos.  
El morocho no pudo reaccionar, ya que ella se retiro inmediatamente, dejándolo solo y confundido.

Se tomo un par de minutos para limpiar la pequeña herida que tenía en su pie. Termino de vestirse y bajo. Le dio las gracias a la recepcionista del hotel, a pesar de la mala calidad de su comida y salió afuera, donde ya estaba la morena.  
-Vamos - dijo ella mientras caminaba.  
Mako estaba confundido. Hace un par de horas ambos estaban basándose como si el mundo acabara en cualquier momento y ahora, ni siquiera se hablaban.  
La joven iba un par de metros por delante de él. Tenía una actitud despreocupada. De no ser porque amaneció totalmente desnudo y aún tenía un par de marcas en su cuello, juraría que lo de la noche anterior fue solo un sueño.  
El ambiente era incomodo, incluso peor que cuando se conocieron. Por lo menos en ese entonces ella le hablaba, para molestarlo, pero lo hacía.

_"Tal vez era mentira todo lo que me dijo anoche"_

No pudo evitar sentir que su corazón se hundía con ese pensamiento.  
Luego de media hora, lograron llegar a un pueblo medianamente poblado, a diferencia del anterior. Mako entro a un bar mientras la joven lo esperaba fuera. Pidió usar el teléfono y marco el numero de la estación.  
-Jefa Lin Beifong. Diga.  
-Lin - dijo aliviado él. La mafia no había podido con ellos.  
-Finalmente llamaste chico, no sabía donde se metieron. ¿Están bien?  
-Si, logramos escapar.  
-¿Korra se encuentra bien?  
El joven observo a la morena por la ventana. Estaba sentada sobre una roca. Parecía preocupada por algo.  
-Si, ella está bien - dijo intentando sonar lo más normal posible.  
-¿Donde están?  
-No lo sé. Es un pueblo un poco alejado de la Ciudad.  
-Mandare alguien para que los busque. ¿Puedes pasarme con alguien de allí?

El morocho le dio el teléfono a uno de los señores que trabajaba en el bar. Él le explico a Lin como llegar allí. El joven le agradeció y se dirigió afuera.  
-¿Pudiste comunicarte? - pregunto ella.  
-Sí. Enviaran a alguien a buscarnos. Debemos esperar aquí.  
¿Quieres ir a algún lado? Podrían tardar un poco.  
-No, estoy bien.  
-Tal vez podríamos entrar al bar y-  
-No es necesario - dijo ella firmemente.  
-¿Sucede algo? - preguntó lo más calmado que podía.  
-No sucede nada Mako.- dijo ella mientras se levantaba y caminaba lejos de él - solo quiero estar sola.  
Por un momento, el morocho se quedo inmóvil, observando cómo se alejaba, pero luego reacciono. No iba a permitir que escapara de esa situación. Debía saber por qué actuaba de esa forma.  
Antes de que pudiera llegar a ella, el hombre de la cantina se acerco a él.  
-Oye chico.  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Eres un maestro fuego? - preguntó el - lo digo por tus rasgos.  
-Sí. ¿Por qué?  
-Necesito un favor y me preguntaba si podría contar contigo. En este pueblo no hay muchos maestros.  
Mako suspiro. Él le había permitido comunicarse con Lin, debía ayudarlo.  
-Esta bien. - dijo mientras se alejaba de Korra

_"Oh vamos ¿Cuánto puede demorar? Hablare con ella en un momento"_

-Esa fue una mala idea - susurro él. Estaba trabajando en la cocina del bar. Había un par de pedidos que completar y el horno se descompuso a último momento. Perderían todas las ventas hasta arreglarlo. Así que, él se encargaba de cocinar las comidas.  
-No es tan malo estar aquí - comento su compañero, quien había escuchado lo que dijo - no cuando te acostumbras.  
Un pedazo de pan golpeo contra la frente de su compañero. Mako observo que provenía de la ventana que conectaba la cocina con la parte de los clientes. El hombre que le había pedido su ayuda, se asomo.  
-Te dije que debes trabajar - dijo casi gritando - el tiempo es dinero, además estamos muy atrasados. No es tiempo para conversar.  
-Definitivamente fue una pésima idea - continuo él mientras seguía en lo suyo.

Cuando por fin termino, salió de la cocina y observo el reloj. Había pasado más de media hora. Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. El hombre intento ofrecerle algo como recompensa de su favor, pero él la rechazo rápidamente. No porque no quisiera, en verdad moría de hambre. Debía hablar con ella antes de llegar a Ciudad República.  
La vio sentada sobre la misma roca del principio. Lentamente se acerco a ella.  
-Korra - dijo mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de ella - debemos hablar.  
-No hay nada de qué hablar Mako - contestó ella sin mirar.  
El joven la obligo a dar la vuelta, para que observe su cara.  
-Mírame, soy yo. -comenzó a decir harto de toda esa situación - soy el mismo con el que peleas, el mismo al que le contaste tu pasado, el mismo que te ayudo a escapar de la mafia y el mismo a quien confesaste tu amor la noche anterior.  
-Eso ya lo sé, chispa - dijo con una leve sonrisa. El se tranquilizo un poco. Lo había llamado chispa. Era una buena señal, o eso creía.  
-Entonces - dijo sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos - ¿Por qué actúas como si fuera tu enemigo?  
-Yo... No - dijo la morena mientras se levantaba dispuesta a escapar.  
Mako la tomo por la cintura, dispuesto a darle un beso. Antes de que pudiera acercarla a él, una bocina se escucho a lo lejos.

-Llegaron - dijo ella mientras se separaba de él y le hacía señas al auto para que los viera.  
El auto, junto con dos oficiales, se estaciono en la entrada del bar. Un oficial, compañero de Mako en algunas rondas nocturnas, bajo y le dio una palmada en la espalda.  
-¿Estas bien?  
-Sí. ¿Qué hay de ustedes?  
-La mafia nos hizo retroceder, pero luego más oficiales se sumaron y huyeron.  
Todos subieron al auto y se dirigieron de nuevo a la Ciudad. Los dos oficiales iban en la parte delantera del auto, mientras que él y la joven se colocaron detrás. Durante todo el camino, ella no dejo de mirar por la ventana. Él le dirigió un par de miradas, esperando encontrarse nuevamente con esos ojos azules, pero fue en vano. Luego se dedico a hacer lo mismo que ella, para que los oficiales no sospecharan.

* * *

Tan pronto llegaron a la estación, Lin los recibió.  
-¿Se encuentran bien?  
-Si – respondieron ambos.  
-Ahora - dijo Lin mientras miraba a los oficiales.  
Uno de los oficiales tomo a la morena por detrás y la esposo  
-¡Hey! ¿Qué crees qu-  
-Korra quedas detenida por interferir en una investigación policial.  
-¡No! Espera. No es lo que crees.- acoto el morocho, defendiéndola.  
-Ya lo sabemos todo. Uno de los jóvenes de la mafia nos confeso que nunca les robaste. Nos mentiste.  
-Es todo un malentendido – dijo Mako.  
-No, no lo es – contesto la morena.  
Apenas escucho esa frase el joven se volteó a verla.  
-Korra, debes decirle la verdad  
-Esta es la verdad Mako, les mentí para intentar escapar.  
El maestro fuego observo como llevaban a Korra a su celda.

-¿Qué significo eso? – pregunto su jefa cuando observo que la morena ya estaba lejos.  
-Nada – dijo él.  
-Vuelve a tu casa, nosotros nos encargaremos.  
Algo enfadado, el joven fue a su departamento, luego hablaría con Korra.

* * *

Apenas entro a su departamento, se encontró con Asami, su hermano y su compañero de equipo.  
-Gracias a los espíritus – dijo aliviada su novia mientras lo abrazaba – estábamos tan preocupados.  
-¿Por qué desapareciste así, hermano? – preguntó el joven de ojos verdes.  
-Calma, estoy seguro que tiene una explicación lógica – dijo Hasook mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda – me alegra que estés bien.  
-Chicos, necesito un momento a solas – dijo el maestro fuego. Camino hacia la cocina y escucho el ruido de la puerta que se cerraba. Estaba solo. Cuando se dio media vuelta, su novia seguía allí.

_"Oh, no"_

-Asami quisier-  
-Ya te escuche – dijo seriamente – debemos hablar.  
-¿De qué quieres hablar?  
-¿Estas bromeando? Desapareces de un día para el otro y dices que no hay nada de que hablar  
-Asami, calm-  
-No voy a calmarme. Estoy harta de que actúes tan extraño. ¡Quiero saber que sucede!. Ahora  
-Estas enojada, hablaremos luego – dijo mientras caminaba directo hacia su habitación.  
Su novia lo agarro de la camisa para evitar que se retire. La bufanda cayó al piso y ella pudo observar las marcas en su cuello.  
-¿Eso es lo que yo creo? – pregunto ella con tristeza.

El joven quedo en silencio. No sabía que decirle. Debía aceptar su infidelidad, el amaba a Korra, pero aun guardaba cariño y respeto con Asami. No quería herirla.  
La joven, entendió su silencio. Una lagrima rodó por su mejilla.  
-Te odio – dijo de una forma muy serena. El maestro fuego pensó que estallaría de rabia, pero ella susurro esas palabras con mucha calma. Como si su corazón estuviera demasiado roto como para soportar una emoción fuerte.  
Ella se retiro de allí y él se odio a sí mismo. Había lastimado a una persona que quería mucho.  
El morocho se sentó y analizo toda su vida. Cuando pensaba que era feliz, llega una extraña morena y le muestra un lado salvaje de la vida. Un lado que ama. Aun estaba confundido acerca de su reacción, de su distancia. De inmediato se levanto y se dirigió hacia la estación de policías. El la amaba, se había arriesgado por ella y no dejaría que todo sea en vano. Korra debía darle algunas explicaciones.

* * *

Entro en la estación de policías y se dirigió hacia la celda de la morena.  
-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto el guardia.  
-Lin me pidió que viniera – dijo intentando parecer normal – dice que puedes volver a casa.  
El guardia, creyó en él y se marcho. El morocho entro a la celda de la morena, quien se volteo a ver cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta.  
-¿Qué hac- comenzó a decir ella, pero él la tomo por los brazos y la estampo contra la pared.  
-Estoy harto de que juegues conmigo. Debes decirme la verdad.  
-No sé de que hablas – dijo ella intentando soltarse de su agarre.  
-Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, dime por que actúas así conmigo, porque prefieres mentirle a Lin y estar aquí encerrada que aceptar que eres-  
-No soy nadie – esta vez fue ella quien interrumpió – con respecto a lo tuyo ¿En verdad creíste que era algo serio?  
Su corazón se hundió. No podía ser cierto. Ella solo estaba bromeando.  
Ella aprovecho su momento de debilidad para empujarlo y lograr alejarse un poco de él.  
-Lo nuestro no significo nada para mí, lo siento si pensaste lo contrario – dijo mientras se recostaba en su cama, dándole la espalda.  
El no dijo nada, solo volvió a su departamento. Su mente estaba en blanco.

* * *

Al llegar, lo recibió su hermano.  
-Hola Mako, quede preocupado y quis-  
El joven maestro tierra sintió un peso sobre él. Su hermano lo había abrazado tan fuerte, que le costaba respirar.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto él.  
Mako no dijo nada, solamente hizo una cosa. Por primera vez desde que murieron sus padres, el joven lloro.

* * *

_¡Hola! En verdad siento el atraso, como podrán observar en mi perfil, he publicado historias nuevas y creo que simplemente, me sobrepase un poco. Intentare actualizarlas sin mucha demora... Ahora hablemos del capitulo..._

_Este capitulo esta dedicado a mi amigo ProtaDarnell, ¡te agradezco por tu apoyo! Lamento dedicarte este capitulo tan... triste._

_No me odien por hacer llorar a Mako, pronto los compensare. Con respecto a Asami, lo siento pero no había una forma NO-DOLOROSA de hacer que Mako la abandone._

_Quiero aclarar algo. En el capitulo en que Korra le revela su pasado a Mako, le cuenta de la existencia de una hermano mayor, de nombre Hasook. Quiero decir que este no tiene nada que ver con el compañero de Mako. No existe lazo sanguíneo entre el maestro agua y Korra, así que el puede seguir coqueteandole ;)_  
_Digamos que "Hassok" es un nombre popular en la tribu agua. Es pura coincidencia._

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo._  
_Saludos!_


End file.
